L'Arcadia et le Dévoreur d'Âme
by Emerys08
Summary: Suite de l'Arcadia et le dragon d'émeraude. Le temps a passé alors que la capitaine Harlock continue à voguer entre espoir et désespoir, entre ténèbres et lumière. un nouvel ennemi se profile, mais le capitaine aura-t-il la volonté de lui faire face ou bien perdra-t-il définitivement espoir et tombera-t-il dans les Ténèbres
1. Prologue

Prologue

Au commencement, il n'y avait ni lumière, ni équilibre; juste les ténèbres et le déséquilibre.

Puis, un jour une petite étincelle d'espoir apparut, elle se mit à grossir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un véritable brasier ne naisse au cœur de ces ténèbres.

Cette lumière nouvelle sortit de leur sommeil, les anciens dieux et déesses. Ils purent alors ouvrir leurs yeux sur leur nouvel univers. Le voyant vide, ils décidèrent de le remplir, ainsi naquirent les planètes, les étoiles, les constellations et les galaxies.

Satisfait de leur travail, les dieux contemplèrent leurs œuvres, mais dans ce monde de lumière, le silence régnait. Une déesse s'approcha alors d'une petite planète bleue et y insuffla de son pouvoir, ainsi naquit la vie, la première de cet univers.

Les autres dieux, entendant le chant de cette planète, l'imitèrent alors, insufflant la vie sur d'autres planètes. Emplissant leur univers de chant, de rire et d'espoirs.

Mais les Ténèbres, rongés par la jalousie et la rage, attendaient leur heure.

Apeuré à l'idée que les ténèbres ne s'emparent de leur monde, les anciens dieux et déesse décidèrent alors de créer des Gardiens. C'est ainsi que naquirent les Grand Dragons. Des êtres ayant la sagesse des dieux et leur force, mais habités d'une seule volonté : celle de protéger l'univers des Ténèbres.

Mais les dragons, s'ils étaient immortels, n'étaient pas invincibles et bon nombre de dragons moururent aux combats ou de maladie. Seule une poignée d'entre eux eurent la force et la volonté de subsister après leur mort. Leur âme cherchant un hôte qui serait digne d'eux. Jusqu'au jour où une âme égarée trouva celui qu'elle cherchait.

Un jeune berger venait de faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour protéger ses moutons et le courage était ce que recherchait le dragon. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui parla doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Peu à peu les deux être se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement le dragon le juge prêt, l'âme du dragon prit alors place dans le corps du jeune homme. C'est ainsi que naquit le premier Porteur d'Âme.

Des êtres protégeant cet univers des Ténèbres. Des guerriers se battant pour la vie et la liberté, attendant l'arrivée de leur Prince pour chasser définitivement les Ténèbres.

_Gil-Estel, l'étoile de l'Espoir._


	2. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

Je reviens vers vous avec la suite de mon histoire "L'Arcadia et le dragon d'Emeraude"

Cette histoire se passe juste après le film sorti en 2013.

Je rappelle la chronologie de la série Capitaine Harlock : d'abord Albator 84 (Avec les humanoïdes), puis Albator 78 (Avec les sylvidres), puis The Endless Odyssee (avec les Noos) et finalement le film d'animation Albator le corsaire de l'espace.

Je sais que cet ordre posera des problèmes de cohérence, mais il suffit d'ajouter quelques informations et tout colle ^^

La correction est signée **Gulian **que je remercie et qui me suivra tout au long de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

De tout temps et partout, il n'existait pas une chose plus crainte par l'homme que l'Arcadia et son célèbre Capitaine. Ce capitaine que l'on disait immortel et que l'on accusait de la destruction de nombreux vaisseaux. Ainsi lorsque l'humanité apprit la capture du Capitaine Harlock, elle fut soulagée. Le diable d'homme ne troublerait plus le sommeil des équipages de cargo et autres vaisseaux de la flotte de Gaia.

Malheureusement, il réussit à s'échapper. Pire encore, du moins pour les dirigeants de la coalition de Gaia, il dévoila la vérité sur ce qu'était devenu la Terre, créant par la même occasion, un chaos sans nom dans les nombreuses colonies humaines. Les images de la véritable planète Terre passait alors en boucle sur les différents réseaux de l'univers depuis deux semaines, depuis la grande révélation.

- Tu regardes encore ça ? râla Kei en jetant un regard à ce que faisait son camarade, Yattaran.

La jeune femme blonde, second lieutenant de l'Arcadia, jeta un regard désapprobateur au premier lieutenant, Yattaran. Un homme avec une forte stature, des petites lunettes et en permanence une barbe de trois jour qui lui assombrissait le bas du visage.

- Certain des commentaires postés sont intéressants, se défendit le lieutenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se dit ? demanda alors Yama.

Le jeune homme, dernière recrue de l'équipage, était à la barre et jetait un coup par-dessus son épaule en direction de Yattaran. Il était jeune, à peine la vingtaine, et arborait une cicatrice et un bandeau exactement comme le capitaine.

- Oh, à part bien sur ceux qui déclarent que le capitaine devrait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, il y en a certain qui disent que c'est une bonne chose d'avoir recouvert la Terre de matière noir, de cette manière s'est réellement devenu un sanctuaire.

- Donc, il y en a qui comprennent, le capitaine serait surement satisfait de savoir cela, commenta Yama songeur, en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du fauteuil vide du capitaine.

Depuis la révélation au sujet de la Terre, le capitaine ne s'était plus montré, restant en permanence enfermé dans sa cabine. Seule Mimée pouvait lui rendre visite. Cela inquiéta Yama et les deux lieutenants.

Parce que l'absence du capitaine n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé depuis leur capture par la coalition de Gaia. Les révélations que le capitaine leur avait fait, avaient changé plusieurs mentalités et un groupe d'homme s'était formé au sein de l'Arcadia. Un groupe de personnes qui ne voulait plus faire confiance à Harlock après ses mensonges, des mutins. Par chance ils n'étaient pour le moment qu'une dizaine, mais ils risquaient de devenir plus importants. Jusqu'à présent aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu prévenir le capitaine.

Yama écouta d'une oreille distraite, la dispute des deux lieutenants tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas parler au capitaine, étant donné que ce dernier avait interdit qu'on l'approche ou qu'on approche de sa cabine. Mimée restant la plupart du temps avec lui, il leur était impossible d'informer la Juracienne. Pourtant, Yama devait quand même prévenir quelqu'un. Finalement, il prit une décision, il ne pouvait en parler qu'avec une seule "personne", mais il ne pourrait le faire qu'à la fin de son service.

Ainsi, deux petites heures plus tard, Yama parcourait les coursives de l'Arcadia en direction de la salle de l'ordinateur principal. Il avait déjà vu le capitaine parler à la machine et celle ci avait semblé lui répondre. Alors s'avança-t-il avec une certaine appréhension jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'ordinateur.

- Euh… Bonjour, commença avec hésitation le jeune homme. Euh, je … il faut qu'on parle.

Il se sentait stupide de parler comme ça à une machine, si quelqu'un de l'équipage le voyait il était bon pour un petit tour à l'infirmerie. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour en se traitant d'imbécile, les voyants de l'ordinateur s'allumèrent plongeant la pièce dans une douce clarté. Yama sursauta et fit de nouveau face à la machine, cette fois ci quelques chose lui disait qu'il allait être écouté.

- Il y a un problème à bord de l'Arcadia et je n'arrive pas à contacter le capitaine. Un groupe de mutin est en train de se former, ils ne font plus confiance au capitaine et… à vrai dire, je pense que plus personne, hormis Yattaran Kei et moi, ne fait confiance au capitaine. On ne sait plus quoi faire, soupira le jeune homme.

Il jeta alors un regard en direction de l'ordinateur principal de l'Arcadia, espérant une réponse, un bruit ou même un clignotement des lumières, mais rien, l'ordinateur, bien qu'allumé resta désespérément muet.

- Bien sur, à quoi tu t'attendais, espèce d'abruti, marmonna finalement le jeune homme en faisant demi-tour.

Il quitta la salle de l'ordinateur et s'engagea dans l'une des coursives qui lui permettrait de rejoindre sa cabine. Ce faisant, il passa devant une porte qui s'ouvrit. Surpris de cela et surtout de voir qu'il n'y avait personne derrière pour déclencher l'ouverture, il jeta un coup d'œil a l'intérieur. C'était une vieille pièce de stockage remplie de tout un bric-à-brac. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, de ce qu'il savait cette porte avait toujours été fermée. Cependant la curiosité l'emporta et il entra, la porte se refermant dans un doux chuintement juste derrière lui.

Il s'avança parmi les cartons déposés et empilés un peu partout, il en ouvrit plusieurs par curiosité et fut surpris d'en trouver un rempli de maquettes et de modèles réduits. Qui avait pu emmener ça à bord de l'Arcadia ? Il trouva aussi divers jeu de société, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vide et un ballon de foot.

Yama continua son exploration, de plus en plus surpris par ce qu'il trouvait dans les divers cartons. Et lorsque finalement, il arriva au bout de la salle, il ne trouva pas un autre carton mais un coffre en bois, finement ouvragé. Sa curiosité de plus en plus forte, il s'agenouilla devant le coffre et à sa grande surprise, réussit à l'ouvrir sans problème. Il fouilla un peu à l'intérieur et trouva plusieurs livres. Intrigué, il en prit un et le feuilleta avant d'haleter de surprise en comprenant qu'il tenait dans les mains les livres de bord de l'Arcadia depuis sa mise en service, d'après les différentes dates.

C'était ça la solution à son problème, les hommes de l'Arcadia ne faisaient plus confiance à leur capitaine car ils ne le connaissaient pas assez. Mais avec ces livres de bord, l'équipage pourrait apprendre à connaitre son capitaine.

Puis, le jeune homme fut alors pris d'un doute, ces registres, ces livres de bord parlait du passé du capitaine, s'était un peu sa vie privée. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur la marche à suivre avant de se décider. Il ne lirait pas les passages les plus sensibles, mais s'assurerait que l'équipage sache qui étaient vraiment leur capitaine. Même si cela risquait de n'avoir aucun effet sur les mutins déjà présents, au moins cela éviterait que d'autres les rejoignent en attendant que le capitaine sorte de sa cabine.

Il remit les livres dans la malle et s'empara de celle-ci avant de se rendre dans sa cabine, en chemin il croisa Kei qui l'observa avec surprise en le voyant si chargé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kei curieuse.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans l'une de salle de stockage et tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Quoi ? fit Kei

Etant arrivé devant la cabine de Yama, la jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune homme posa alors la malle dans un coin de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Puis il en sortit l'un des livres et le tendit à Kei. Celle-ci le parcourut, ses yeux s'écarquillant en comprenant ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse les lire, hésita à son tour la jeune femme.

- Oui, je sais, c'est un peu la vie privée du capitaine, mais avec ça les hommes le connaîtront mieux et ils lui feront sans doute plus confiance. Il suffira de choisir les passages que l'on lira à l'équipage.

Kei hésita et jeta un coup d'œil sur le journal de bord qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

- D'accord, mais il faut qu'on choisisse soigneusement les passages que nous allons lire et que nous voyons ça avec Yattaran.

Yama acquiesça doucement et se pencha sur le coffre, il sortit un à un les livres et commença à les trier par date. Kei s'approcha de l'interphone de la chambre et demanda à Yattaran de venir les rejoindre dans la chambre de Yama.

Puis une fois le lieutenant arrivé, ils lui expliquèrent tout. Yattaran émit le même doute que Kei et Yama, mais il se laissa convaincre. Ils s'installèrent alors dans la cabine et se mirent à feuilleter les différents journaux.

- Yattaran ? demanda soudainement Yama.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi vous portez les noms des membres d'un autre équipage de l'Arcadia ? voulut savoir le jeune homme.

Il avait en effet remarqué que les noms d'un précédent équipage correspondaient à ceux de ses camarades.

- Et bien, lorsque nous avons rejoint l'Arcadia, nous voulions changer de vie, oublier et tout recommencer. Alors le capitane nous a donné d'autres noms. Mais j'ignorais que c'était les noms de l'équipage précédent, souffla le lieutenant en jetant un coup d'œil à Kei.

- Maintenant que je sais d'où vient mon nom, je trouve ça triste, regretta Kei dans un murmure.

- Oui, approuva Yattaran sur le même ton. Et en même temps je ne changerais pas de nom.

- C'est un hommage que le capitane fait à l'un de ses précédents équipages, approuva Kei.

- Assurons nous, dans ce cas, que l'équipage actuel fasse honneur à celui qui vous a donné vos noms, annonça alors Yama.

Les deux lieutenants acquiescèrent et tous trois se plongèrent dans la lecture des registres de bord, découvrant alors un capitaine bien moins sombre que celui qu'ils connaissaient.

Quelques ponts plus haut, dans une grande cabine, un homme était assis à même le sol le dos appuyé contre la paroi en bois. Il relâcha un souffle créant de la buée alors que la glace gagnait du terrain. Le capitaine était torse nu et pied nu et pourtant il ne sentait pas le froid.

Depuis sa capture par la coalition de Gaia et surtout son sevrage de la matière noir, quelque chose s'était réveillée en lui, quelque chose de puissant. Et il n'arrivait pas encore à le contrôler. C'est pourquoi, il était resté enfermé dans sa cabine dès qu'il avait pu, laissant le commandement du vaisseau à ses lieutenants et à Yama.

Des coups frappés à la porte attirèrent l'attention du corsaire. Mimée entra alors en faisant attention à la glace, elle apportait le repas du capitaine. Elle posa celui-ci sur le bureau alors que le capitaine se leva pour la rejoindre. Il s'installa à son bureau mais ne toucha pas à la nourriture. Il mangeait très peu en particulier depuis qu'il avait été maudit par la matière noire.

- Il faut que tu manges, Harlock, murmura Mimee.

Le capitaine soupira doucement, mais obéit à la requête de son amie.

- Tu commence à contrôler tout ça ? demanda Mimée en désignant la glace qui recouvrait la totalité des murs et du sol de la cabine.

- Non, pas vraiment, soupira le capitaine, c'est plus compliqué qu'on ne l'imagine.

- Ca ne pouvait être que toi, rit doucement la Juracienne, il n'y avait que toi pour être choisi par une âme. Il serait si fier de toi, Harlock.

La jeune femme se leva alors et sortit, laissant le capitaine seul dans sa cabine. Il repoussa le plateau vide et retourna contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte.

Puis, il se remémora les dernières paroles de Mimée. Fier ? Harlock n'en était pas aussi sur, bien au contraire, il était même sur qu'il serait déçu et en colère, s'il savait ce qu'il avait fait à la Terre.

Alors qu'il replongeait dans une douce torpeur, il entendit venir du plus profond de lui, un rugissement. Le rugissement d'un dragon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

C'est ainsi qu'une routine s'installa à bord de l'Arcadia. Tous les matins, Kei, Yattaran ou Yama, lisaient certain passage des livres de bord au reste de l'équipage, ceux-ci étant à chaque fois, impatient de découvrir la suite des aventures de l'Arcadia.

Il fallut un bon mois pour que les lieutenants et l'apprenti capitaine leur racontent les combats de l'Arcadia. L'équipage fut stupéfait par le courage du capitaine lorsqu'il avait prit les armes contre les Humanoïdes. Ils retinrent leur souffle devant la bravoure de l'équipage face à l'armada des Mazones et certains tremblèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent que leur capitaine avait du aller dans les limbes pour récupérer la Terre et vaincre les Noos.

Peu à peu la vie à bord se mit à changer, à évoluer pour le mieux. Et maintenant la plupart des pirates parlait du Capitaine avec un respect qui avait disparu lorsqu'ils avaient compris ce qu'il avait fait à la Terre. Maintenant l'équipage savait que le capitaine n'avait eu de cesse de la protéger, tout au long de sa vie. Surtout, il savait à présent qu'il devait faire honneur au capitaine et à l'équipage qui était à l'origine de leurs noms.

Bien entendu, ce revirement de situation ne plut pas vraiment aux mutins encore à bord de l'Arcadia. Mais Yattaran, Kei et Yama gardaient un œil sur eux, aidé sans qu'ils ne le sachent par l'ordinateur central qui était furieux que des hommes de l'équipage puissent penser se mutiner contre Harlock.

Pendant ce temps dans la cabine du capitaine, la glace avait presque disparu, signe que le corsaire maitrisait de mieux en mieux ses nouveaux pouvoirs, à son grand soulagement. Il était plus qu'impatient à l'idée de retourner sur le pont et de s'assurer que ses hommes allaient bien après la débâcle des nœuds du temps.

Se repositionnant un peu mieux, il retourna en transe. Il était sur Terre, sur le flan d'une montagne enneigée, son regard parcourait les alentours, la vue était dégagée et magnifique. Un grondement derrière lui, le fit se retourner, il était là, son dragon.

Contrairement à celui d'Harry, qui était de style japonais, le sien était plutôt du style occidental. Il avait un corps serpentin d'un bleu presque blanc, des pattes puissantes et deux grandes ailes dont la membrane était en permanence couverte d'une fine couche de givre. Sa tête triangulaire était surmontée de piques de glace qui lui faisaient office de cornes.

- Encore là, gronda le dragon.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester trop longtemps loin de mon poste, répondit Harlock, et je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre mon équipage en danger non plus.

Le dragon ne répondit que par un grondement sourd avant de se lever et de faire face au capitaine. Tout comme le dragon d'Harry, celui-ci était énorme. Le capitaine n'arrivait même pas au coude de la patte avant.

- En magie, quelle qu'elle soit, tout est une question de volonté, expliqua le dragon, si tu as la volonté alors tu peux tout faire.

- Pas tout non, marmonna le capitaine.

Le dragon lui jeta un coup d'œil et eut un regard triste en comprenant de quoi le capitaine parlait. Les pouvoirs d'un dragon n'avaient pas pu sauver son fils. Le capitaine ferma de nouveau les yeux et reprit son exercice.

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient impatients d'aller manger pour écouter une nouvelle histoire sur le capitaine, Kei les attendait installée sur l'un des tabourets du mess et elle attendit que tous soient attentifs.

Puis elle débuta la lecture du dernier registre de bord qu'ils avaient trouvé, ne lisant que les passages soigneusement choisis par elle, Yattaran et Yama.

_" Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouveau membre d'équipage, bien qu'il soit un peu spécial. Son nom est Harry et il était enfermé dans un cristal depuis près de mille ans. Il semble craintif, ce qui est normal après avoir passé autant de temps enfermé. J'imagine qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'habituer à nous."_

_" Le petit nous cachait quelque chose, c'était évident pour nous tous, mais il avait décidé de ne pas nous en parler et le capitaine lui laissait du temps alors nous ferons de même. La capitaine a toujours su à qui il pouvait faire confiance et à qui il ne pouvait pas. "_

- Ca n'a pas vraiment changé ça, pas vrai, Yama ! s'amusa l'un des hommes.

Le jeune apprenti du capitaine rougit doucement en se souvenant de la seconde chance que le capitaine lui avait donnée. Le corsaire n'avait jamais douté de lui et pourtant lui-même doutait parfois.

Le silence étant revenu, Kei poursuivit sa lecture.

_" Maintenant, je comprends pour quoi le petit était si secret. C'est un porteur d'âmes. Un être choisi par l'âme d'un dragon et possédant tous ses pouvoirs magique. Il y a quelques jours, un combat a eu lieu et le petit a détruit pas loin d'une vingtaine de vaisseau avec son pouvoir. _

_C'était terrifiant, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoive que pour chaque vaisseau détruit une entaille profonde apparaissait sur son corps. Il nous a accordé la victoire, mais en a payer le prix._

_Il lui a fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre. Certain auraient été effrayés par son pouvoir, d'autant qu'il nous a dit que ce dernier ne connaissait que peu de limite. Mais ce jour là, il avait versé son sang pour nous, pour l'Arcadia. Alors la seule chose que nous ressentions pour le petit était de l'inquiétude. "_

- La magie, ça existe pas, lâcha un pirates dès que Kei eut fini de lire.

- Ouai, les malédictions non plus, répondit un autre pirate. Pourtant le capitaine en a une.

- Pas faux, approuva un autre pirates.

- Et puis l'univers est vaste, commenta Yama, qui sait ce que l'on n'a pas encore découvert.

- Moi, je demande à le voir pour le croire, répondit un autre pirate vite approuvé par d'autres.

_" Aujourd'hui, la capitaine est descendu à terre sur une petite planète sans histoire. Il allait rendre visite à Mayu, la fille de Tochiro. Pour cela, Harry avait été choisi pour l'escorter. De nous tous, il était le plus habile au combat et ses pouvoirs lui assuraient une porte de sortie en cas de réel danger._

_Le capitaine est rentré quelques heures plus tard, mais sans le petit. Ces chiens du gouvernement ont réussi à le capturer. Nous avons tous mis en œuvre pour le retrouver, mais il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence, nous avons perdu sa trace et je ne sais pas qui de nous ou du capitaine était le plus furieux de cela et le plus inquiet."_

_" Nous avions retrouvé sa trace, finalement, après un mois de recherche. Le capitaine devenait de plus en plus impatient et de plus en plus furieux. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé lorsqu'on est allé le chercher dans la Zone Zéro, un mélange entre une prison et un hôpital où les prisonniers servaient de cobaye. Le capitaine l'a sortie de la, il était effrayé au moindre contact. Et on ne savait pas encore ce qui lui avait été fait. _

_Là-bas, l'hologramme d'un homme s'est présenté comme étant le médecin d'Harry. Cet homme doit être fou, car en s'identifiant comme le responsable de l'état d'Harry devant le capitaine, il a signé son arrêt de mort. Le petit a été ramené à bord, le capitaine le garde dans sa cabine pour le moment, c'est là qu'il se sent le plus en sécurité."_

_" On a finalement compris ce que ces salopard de la Zone zéro avaient fait au petit, il a été drogué, son organisme a été saturé de drogues causant des hallucinations et poussant le petit à nous attaquer. Lui qui d'habitude se battait avec acharnement pour nous protéger._

_Par chance, le capitaine ne semblait pas faire partie de ses hallucinations, de ce faite, il pouvait rester sans risque aux cotés du petit et veiller sur lui. Certain des hommes commençaient à parler d'ailleurs, rien de sérieux, c'était plus comme une plaisanterie entre les hommes d'équipage. D'autant que le capitaine avait plus une attitude paternelle vis à vis d'Harry. Harry le lui rendait bien, il était dévoué au capitaine, autant que les plus anciens d'entre nous, autant que Mimée."_

Kei continua de lire d'autres passages, parlant d'Harry et des liens qu'il avait avec l'équipage et surtout avec le capitaine. L'équipage écoutait surpris de découvrir un capitaine qui prenait soin de son équipage. Pas qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'eux, mais il gardait en permanence une distance avec eux.

_" La nouvelle est tombée aujourd'hui, le capitaine a réuni l'ensemble de l'équipage sur le pont et nous l'as annoncé. Harry, qui était malade depuis plusieurs jours, avait été empoisonné et il était condamné. Le petit était mourant et on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Kei a été la plus affectée, elle qui était si proche d'Harry, ils étaient comme frère est sœur._

_Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je voie le capitaine. Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais pensé le voir aussi brisé. Mais est-ce vraiment étonnant, même si le capitaine ne l'avouerait jamais a voix haute, il avait su trouver en Harry le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et sa perte n'était pas la seule que le capitaine avait connue dans sa vie._

_Je vais trouver un moyen, je dois trouver un moyen pour conserver le corps d'Harry en attendant qu'on trouve un moyen de le sauver."_

_" J'ai finalement put concevoir un sarcophage de cryogénisation pour Harry, j'ai prévenu le capitaine, mais il était encore perdu, c'est finalement Harry qui a accepté d'y entrer. Il aura sans doute convaincu le capitaine, car il n'y eut plus d'objection de sa part._

_Le petit a beaucoup de courage, bien plus qu'aucun d'entre nous, car il a finalement sut surmonter la nouvelle et il nous a porté à bout de bras, lui qui était mourant. Il a gardé espoir et grâce au caisson il nous en a offert un aussi._

_Il restera toujours dans nos mémoires, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est que le capitaine surmonte lui aussi cette épreuve."_

Un silence était tombé dans le mess lorsque tous avaient compris ce que ces derniers mots signifiaient. Aucun n'aurait pu penser que le capitane pouvait être blessé de cette manière, lui qui était si froid et si impassible.

- Le prochain passage date d'un an après celui-là, indiqua Kei.

_" Aujourd'hui le capitaine a signé un accord avec un nouveau groupuscule appelé la Coalition de Gaia, nous étions devenus des mercenaires pour la coalition. Cette dernière ayant pour but de stopper les vaisseaux qui chercheraient par tous les moyens à retourner sur Terre, car la planète ne pourrait pas supporter un exode massif. _

_Les combats ont été féroces, mais personne ne peut surpasser l'Arcadia. Rapidement, les combats ont diminué jusqu'à être occasionnel, puis un accord fut signé entre la coalition et les divers gouvernements._

_Ainsi la Terre a été déclarée Sanctuaire inviolable."_

_" Les combats ont repris aujourd'hui et il ne s'arrêterons pas de si tôt car cette fois c'est contre nous que la coalition se bat. Le "Sanctuaire" venait de recevoir la visite des divers présidents, rois, gouverneurs de l'univers. Eux avaient le droit d'habiter sur Terre alors que d'autres, qui le méritaient surement plus, n'y avaient pas accès._

_Le capitaine était furieux et aucun d'entre nous n'a hésité lorsqu'il nous a ordonné de rejoindre nos postes de combat. La dernière bataille approche et je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que peu importe ce qui arrive, le capitaine ne laissera pas la Terre être souillée par des politiciens et des gouvernements corrompus."_

- Il voulait la protéger, souffla l'un des hommes.

- Oui, répondit Kei, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Le prochain passage, l'avant dernier, a été écrit de la main du capitaine.

_" La dernière bataille a eu lieu, la plus terrible de toute. Celle qui m'a pris tout ce qu'il me restait où presque. Mes hommes sont morts, tous, mon équipage, ma famille. Lorsque j'ai prit le commandement de l'Arcadia, je m'étais promis de toujours veiller sur mes hommes et une nouvelle fois j'ai échoué._

_Le vaisseau était en flamme et seuls Mimée et moi étions en vie et en voyant la Terre, cette Terre qui était interdite à mes hommes, j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai recouvert la planète de matière noire. Si mes hommes ne pouvaient pas jouir de cette planète qu'ils avaient protégé alors personne ne le pourrait._

_Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à perdre."_

- Ils l'avaient mis au pied du mur, lâcha l'un des pirates dans un souffle.

- Maintenant, on sait pourquoi il a fait ça.

- J'aurais fait pareil, je pense, avoua l'un des pirates.

Certains autres acquiescèrent pensivement à cette remarque. Puis, à la surprise de tous, Kei tendit le livre à Yama. Ce dernier s'en empara et alla aussitôt à la dernière page.

- Ce dernier passage a été écrit par Harry avant qu'il… enfin, bafouilla le jeune homme. Il nous est adressé et je ne pense pas que le capitaine l'ait lu.

_"J'écris ceci quelques heures avant que je n'aille dans le caisson de cryogénisation construit par Yattaran. Ces quelques phases sont pour le prochain équipage de l'Arcadia._

_Je sais que le capitaine sera un véritable mystère pour vous. Le fait que vous lisiez ces lignes est la preuve que vous avez cherché à en savoir plus. Alors je vous dis ceci. Peu importe à quel point le capitaine vous semble secret ou bien distant, il veille sur vous et il vous protège, parce que vous êtes la seule chose qui lui reste._

_Mais souvenez vous aussi d'une chose, le capitaine a beau vous sembler invulnérable ou invincible, il n'en reste pas moins un homme. Et un homme commet des erreurs, c'est dans la nature humaine. Et c'est à nous, membres de l'équipage de l'Arcadia, de l'aider à en faire le moins possible et de le soutenir au mieux lorsqu'il en fait._

_L'équipage n'est pas là pour le juger, mais pour soutenir un homme qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Un homme pour lequel déjà deux équipages n'ont pas hésité à donner leurs vies pour lui._

_Parce que le Capitaine est un homme nimbé de ténèbres et de noirceur, mais dont le cœur et l'âme brillent de milles éclats._

_Protégez-le"_


	4. Chapter 3

Salut,

J'ai eut beaucoup de reviews qui me demandait si Harry réapparaitrait dans cette histoire, je vous rassure tous de suite, la réponse est OUI ^^, mais pas tout de suite.

Si vous voulez savoir quand, il faudra continuer à lire alors, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

- Protéger le Capitaine, ce sont que des conneries, s'exclama l'un des pirates, pourquoi on devrait protéger un homme qui nous a trahi ?

Yama, Yattaran et Kei reconnurent le pirate comme étant le chef des mutins.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferions nous pas, répliqua Kei, tu es comme nous, tu dois tout au Capitaine, sans lui tu serais sans doute mort.

- Le capitaine n'est pas digne de confiance, il ne mérite même pas de diriger ce vaisseau.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que l'on vient de lire ? demanda Yattaran avec colère.

- Qui nous dit que vous ne l'avez pas inventé, hein ? Tout le monde sait que la magie ca n'existe pas.

- Il a raison, approuva un autre mutin, et qui nous dit que vous ne nous avez pas lu simplement les passages qui vous arrangeait. On sait tous que tu aimes le capitaine, Kei.

- Les mutins n'ont rien à faire sur ce vaisseau, répliqua Yattaran furieux.

- C'est un vaisseau de liberté, non ? Alors on est libre de se mutiner.

Aussitôt, le chef des mutins sortit son arme. Par reflexe, les autres voulurent saisir les leurs, avant de se rappeler que, n'étant pas en service, ils ne les avaient pas sur eux.

- Bien, lâcha le chef des mutins avec un large sourire, et si nous allions voir ce cher capitaine ? Et lui indiquer son renvoi et notre intention de prendre le vaisseau. Vous, vous allez sagement rester ici.

Le groupe de mutin sortit alors du mess, non sans avoir détruit l'intercom, puis ils verrouillèrent solidement les portes avant de prendre la direction de la cabine du capitaine.

Dans le mess, plusieurs pirates portaient une table dans l'espoir de forcer les portes, sans grand résultat pour le moment, pendant que Yattaran avait la tête plongé dans le panneau de contrôle pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte ou au moins de réparer l'intercom.

- Ce qu'ils ont dit est faux, n'est-ce pas, vous n'avez pas essayé de nous faire paraitre le capitaine sous un bon jour.

- Non, répondit Kei, mais ces livres sont le passé du capitaine alors nous avons du choisir les passages les moins sensible.

- Il valait mieux, souffla Yama en reposant un instant la table. Sinon je n'ose pas imaginer la colère du capitaine à la violation de sa vie privée.

Plusieurs hommes frissonnèrent de peur à cette pensée, le capitaine n'était pas un homme qu'il fallait contrarier.

Pendant ce temps les mutins étaient arrivés devant la cabine du capitaine, ils y entrèrent sans frapper attirant l'attention d'Harlock et de Mimée, cette dernière se leva alors, furieuse du manque de gène de ces hommes. Mais Harlock qui avait vu les armes l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule avant de doucement la guider derrière lui.

- Ainsi, ça a fini par arriver, je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'hommes, remarqua Harlock.

- Harlock ? demanda Mimée qui ne comprenait pas.

- C'est une mutinerie, répondit le corsaire.

- Exact, approuva le chef, Vous êtes dès à présent démis de vos fonctions.

- Comment osez-vous, siffla Mimée furieuse, après tout ce que Harlock a fait pour vous.

- C'est comme ça ma jolie, la vie n'est pas juste. Mais si tu veux, toi tu pourras rester sur l'Arcadia.

Le regard que l'homme glissa sur Mimée la fit doucement frissonner de peur. Le Capitaine, lui jeta un coup d'œil derrière et évalua le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour prendre son cosmodragoon resté avec sa ceinture sur le lit. Ça lui prendrait trop de temps, ils auraient le temps de blesser Mimée. Tant pis il n'allait pas avoir le choix.

Plusieurs des pirates eurent alors un frisson alors que le Capitaine relâchait un souffle qui produisit de la buée.

- Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla le meneur des mutins.

Puis son regard se posa sur le capitaine dont les cheveux et les vêtements commençaient à se couvrir d'une fine couche de givre. D'un mouvement des bras le capitaine fit apparaitre deux lames de glace au bout de ses avant bras avant de s'élancer vers l'avant. Et la seule chose que purent se dire le meneur et ses hommes fut que la magie existait bel est bien.

Harlock haleta doucement alors que le dernier mutin s'effondrait, utiliser ses pouvoirs lui était encore difficile, même s'il arrivait parfaitement à le contenir. D'un mouvement du bras et d'une pensé il brisa ses lames de glace, les transformant un fin flocon qui fondirent rapidement.

Harlock haleta de nouveau avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, puis il reporta son attention sur Mimée.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca ira, répondit Harlock. Tochiro ! Où sont mes hommes ?

_- Enfermés au mess, ils vont bien._

Harlock acquiesça doucement, c'était une autre partie de ses pouvoirs qu'il avait découvert. Comme Harry il pouvait maintenant lier son âme à celle de Tochiro et converser avec lui depuis n'importe où sur son vaisseau.

Le capitaine prit alors le temps d'emmener les mutins dans l'un des hangars. Après plusieurs voyages, il disposa les corps dans une capsule de largage et l'envoya dans l'espace. Les traitres et les mutins ne méritaient pas d'avoir des funérailles digne d'un marin.

Il grimaça doucement en s'appuyant contre l'un des murs du hangar, il sentait déjà les courbatures apparaitre, il allait avoir des regrets demain matin.

Le corsaire se décolla du mur et prit la direction du mess, il devait encore libérer ses hommes.

Au mess, l'inquiétude et la tension était de plus en plus forte. Les hommes se relayaient toujours pour essayer de défoncer la porte alors que Yattaran continuait à s'acharner contre les circuits.

- Alors Yattaran, s'exclama Kei les nerfs a vif.

- Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux, vas-y, répliqua le lieutenant sur le même ton.

Au même moment un bip fut entendu et la porte du mess s'ouvrit sur le capitaine. Yattaran sortit rapidement la tête de son panneau de contrôle et se releva, alors que le capitaine entrait dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses hommes et fut rassuré de voir que tous allaient bien.

- Capitaine, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Kei, des mutins sont à votre recherche.

- Ils m'ont déjà trouvé, répondit le corsaire d'une voix calme. Aucun blessé ici ?

- Non, capitaine, ils nous ont eus par surprise. Désolé, murmura Yattaran.

- Et où ils sont maintenant ? demanda l'un des pirates, j'ai bien envie de leur faire leur fête moi.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour cela. Ils sont déjà partie faire un tour dehors.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le livre posé sur une table. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il s'avança, ses hommes s'écartant devant lui en voyant son mécontentement. Il arriva devant le livre et effleura du bout des doigts le registre.

- Qui a trouvé ça ? demanda le capitaine.

Yama hésita un instant avant de s'avancer.

- C'est moi, annonça le jeune homme.

- L'as-tu lu ? gronda le corsaire.

- Nous les avons lu tous les trois, annonça Kei en s'avançant avec Yattaran. Et nous avons lu des passages à l'équipage.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et parcourut son équipage des yeux et ce qu'il vit le surpris au plus haut point. Il y avait de l'admiration, du respect et une confiance comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

- Les mutins gagnaient en puissance dans le vaisseau et vous étiez confiné dans vos quartiers, je ne savais pas quoi faire, se justifia Yama, alors… je suis allé en parler à l'ordinateur principal et je pense que c'est lui qui m'a ouvert la salle où était stockée les registres.

- Je vois, murmura le corsaire. Que chacun regagne son poste, ordonna simplement le capitaine.

Puis il sortit de la salle, accompagné de Mimée. Il prit alors la direction de la salle de l'ordinateur principal. Il allait devoir discuter avec son meilleur ami. En voyant le visage sombre d'Harlock, Mimée posa doucement la main sur le bras du corsaire, faisant ralentir celui-ci.

- Ca ne pouvait pas durer, Harlock. Il fallait bien que tu sortes de l'ombre pour garder l'équipage et l'Arcadia.

- Je sais, soupira le corsaire.

Il entra finalement dans la salle de l'ordinateur et fit face à son ami. Dès qu'il fut à un mètre de l'ordinateur celui-ci s'alluma.

_- Tu sembles en colère, résonna la voix de Tochiro._

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être tu ne crois pas ? répliqua Harlock.

_- Ce que j'ai fait était nécessaire, répliqua le génie. Tes hommes étaient sur le point de te trahir, pas tous, mais la plupart. Il ne te connaissait pas et cette aura de mystère qui t'entourait en permanence commençait à faire douter tes hommes._

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de dévoiler mon passé sans m'avertir, répliqua le corsaire furieux.

_- Tu as raison, c'était mon devoir, répliqua l'ordinateur, j'ai promis à Harry que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Et tu connais l'importance des promesses que l'on fait, Harlock._

Le capitaine se détourna et poussa un léger soupir de lassitude. Tochiro et Mimée avait raison bien sur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était ravi du dénouement de cette affaire. Son passé avait été remué et cela n'avait fait que raviver la douleur des pertes qu'il avait subi. Le corsaire sortit de la salle sous le regard triste de Mimée, puis il prit la direction de sa cabine.

Arrivé devant, il se figea, parce que Yama l'attendait, un coffre à ses pieds.

- Yama ?

- Je suis venu vous les rendre, fit rapidement le jeune homme.

Le corsaire acquiesça, ouvrant la porte et permettant au jeune homme de poser la caisse dans la cabine du capitaine. Une fois cela fait Yama observa l'homme devant lui et un élan de fierté le parcouru, il était sous les ordres d'un grand homme. Le capitaine ne manqua pas ce regard et cela apaisa quelque peu sa peine.

- Retourne à ton poste et prévient l'équipage que je reprendrais le mien dès demain.

- A vos ordres, répliqua Yama avant de sortir.

Le capitaine observa la porte qui venait de se refermer pendant encore quelque seconde puis il eut un léger sourire. Yama ressemblait tellement à Harry par certains cotés, peut être qu'avec son soutient et celui de ses hommes, il pourrait enfin avancer.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque le lendemain, Harlock ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut très vite que sa prédiction de la veille s'était révélée exacte. Il avait des courbatures partout et le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait paresser au lit, il était resté éloigné de son équipage bien trop longtemps. Il se força donc à se lever et se dirigea avec peine vers sa salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien chaude qui fit disparaitre une partie des courbatures et lorsqu'il revint dans sa cabine, habillé de pied en cape, ce fut pour trouver Mimée l'attendant avec un plateau bien garni. Il haussa un sourcil face à cela mais ne discuta pas et mangea avec appétit. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry mangeait autant après chaque utilisation de son pouvoir.

Puis une fois son repas terminé, il laissa le soin à Mimée de ramener son plateau au mess, pendant que lui regagnait le pont principal. Il s'approcha jusqu'à atteindre son fauteuil et se figea un instant en voyant la scène devant lui. Yama était à la barre et écoutait avec un sourire amusé, ses deux lieutenants se disputer, encore. Il s'avança alors un peu plus faisant connaître sa présence.

- Capitaine !

Le soulagement dans la voix de Kei, qui l'avait remarqué la première, le fit sourire intérieurement alors que tous ces hommes présents sur le pont se tournait vers lui.

- Vous allez bien, Capitaine ?

- Content de vous revoir !

- Capitaine !

Ses hommes s'approchaient de la passerelle alors que le corsaire se tenait à coté de la barre. Il les observa et vit la confiance retrouvée dans leurs yeux. Il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas leur cacher ses pouvoirs. Il y a certaines choses qui étaient du domaine de la vie privée et d'autres qu'il devait partager avec ces hommes. Son nouveau statut de porteur d'âme faisait partie de la seconde catégorie.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, fit le capitaine, et vous pourrez faire parvenir l'information à vos camarades plus tard.

Le silence était tombé sur le pont et tous attendait de savoir ce que leur capitaine avait à leur dire.

- Mais avant cela j'aurais une question à vous poser. Que savez-vous des porteur d'âme ?

- Ce sont des êtres qui abritent l'âme d'un dragon, proposa l'un des pirates.

- C'est exact, quoi d'autre ?

- Les porteurs d'âme ont des pouvoirs magiques, ceux de leur dragon, continua Kei.

Elle hésita un instant et puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Harry était un porteur d'âme et ses pouvoirs n'avaient presque pas de limite, donc ceux des autres porteurs d'âme non plus, supposa la jeune femme.

- C'est exact, les pouvoirs d'un porteur d'âme sont effrayant, pour l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aimerais pas être l'ennemi de l'un d'entre eux, approuva le capitaine. Cependant être un porteur d'âme n'est pas que ça. Les âmes que les porteurs accueillent ont une mission et lorsque quelqu'un accepte de devenir un porteur d'âme, il accepte également de reprendre le flambeau et de poursuivre la mission du dragon.

- Quelle genre de missions ? demanda l'un des pirates.

- Les dragons étaient les gardiens de cet univers, ils s'assuraient que les ténèbres restent loin de notre monde. C'est devenu la mission des porteurs d'âme de s'assurer que le chaos et le déséquilibre ne gagnent pas notre monde.

-Pourquoi nous expliquer tout ça, Capitaine ? demanda alors l'un des hommes de l'Arcadia.

-Parce que je suis l'un de ces porteurs d'âme, annonça Harlock.

Il y eut alors plusieurs murmures sur le pont principal, avant que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau lorsque le capitaine reprit la parole.

- Je le suis depuis un bon moment déjà, malheureusement, j'ai renié ce pouvoir trop longtemps et par la suite la matière noire m'en a privé. A présent, je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens et c'est pour cela que j'ai du prendre du recul et rester confiné dans ma cabine. Un tel pouvoir ne se contrôle pas du jour au lendemain. Si certains sont trop dépassés par cela et souhaitent quitter le vaisseau, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

- Donc vous avez l'âme d'un dragon en vous ? demanda Yama.

Le corsaire acquiesça doucement et observa son jeune apprenti, voulant connaitre sa réaction à cette nouvelle.

- C'est un dragon de quel type ? demanda finalement Yama avec enthousiasme.

Le corsaire l'observa avec une surprise contenue, il se fit de nouveau la réflexion que Yama ressemblait à Harry. Puis le capitaine arbora un fin sourire alors qu'il laissait un peu de son pouvoir échapper à son contrôle. Aussi une fine couche de glace recouvrit le pont principal et les pirates présent eurent un frisson.

- Satisfait ? demanda le capitaine avec un fin sourire.

- C'est un dragon de glace, s'exclama Yama, amusé.

Le corsaire acquiesça avant de reprendre le contrôle sur son pouvoir, faisant ainsi fondre la mince couche de glace qui s'était formée.

- Donc la magie existe vraiment, remarqua l'un des pirates.

- Oui, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, les seuls qui puissent encore la manier sont les porteurs d'âme, fit le capitaine.

Il se détourna alors de ses hommes et regagna son fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit non sans une légère grimace, attirant l'attention de Kei.

- Capitaine, ca va ? demanda aussitôt la jeune femme inquiète.

- Ca va, rassura le corsaire, il y a aussi une autre chose qu'il faut savoir sur les porteurs d'âme.

Les pirates qui étaient montés sur la passerelle entre temps, s'avancèrent vers leur capitaine. Ce dernier s'étant affalé gracieusement dans son fauteuil.

- Les pouvoirs des dragons sont immenses et les utiliser, pour nous autres simple porteur, n'est pas sans conséquences.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça peut vous tuer ? demanda Kei inquiète.

- Si je l'utilise à trop grande échelle, oui. C'est pourquoi j'avais interdit à Harry de se servir de son pouvoir sans mon autorisation.

Le corsaire se tut alors, surpris par le fait que de parler d'Harry n'était pas plus douloureux que cela. Peut être qu'il commençait enfin à avancer.

- J'ai du en faire usage contre les mutins, pas à une trop grande échelle, heureusement, mais suffisamment pour en subir les conséquences, de simple courbatures, rien de dangereux, rassura le corsaire. Maintenant que chacun regagne son poste.

Les pirates acquiescèrent et tous descendirent de la passerelle, exceptés Kei, Yama et Yattaran qui eux avaient leurs postes sur cette dernière. La journée se passa dans un calme relatif, ils ne croisèrent aucune patrouille, ainsi le capitaine put se reposer un peu.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent ainsi sans difficulté notable, jusqu'à ce que l'Arcadia ne croise la route d'une patrouille. L'abordage fut aussitôt déclenché et les pirates s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, ravi d'avoir un peu d'action. En effet depuis, la mutinerie la vie à bord de l'Arcadia avait été plutôt calme. Harlock avait donc décidé de lui aussi se dégourdir un peu, ainsi était-il descendu avec ses hommes et avait-il participé à l'abordage.

A la grande déception des pirates, dès que la présence du capitaine Harlock fut connue l'équipage de la coalition de Gaia se rendit tout de suite. Le corsaire entra donc sur le pont principal du vaisseau ennemi sans difficulté. Il observa les soldats baisser les yeux devant lui, tous effrayés par les histoires de malédiction. Le regard d'Harlock se posa sur le commandant de bord et il eut un fin sourire en voyant celui-ci tremblant sur son fauteuil. Pitoyable.

- Capitaine nous avons finit le chargement, annonça alors un pirate.

- Très bien, annonça Harlock, nous…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le son puissant d'une cloche résonna autour de lui, le son fut d'ailleurs si puissant qu'il chancela doucement.

- Capitaine, s'inquiéta aussitôt Yattaran, qui avait lui aussi pris part à l'abordage.

Un second son de cloche rappela le corsaire à la réalité, un son qu'il était de toute évidence le seul à entendre et il savait ce que s'était, son dragon venait de le lui souffler.

- Que chacun remonte immédiatement à bord de l'Arcadia, ordonna le capitaine.

Yattaran acquiesça et transmit les ordres du capitaine tout en sortant de la salle. Le corsaire jeta un dernier regard en direction du comandant du vaisseau avant de suivre le même chemin que ses hommes.

Une fois tous les hommes montés à bord, l'Arcadia s'éloigna de la patrouille, non sans détruire les réacteurs du vaisseau de Gaia. Le capitaine avait repris la barre et avait ordonné à ce que les moteurs de l'Arcadia soient mis au maximum.

- Harlock que se passe-t-il, demanda Mimée, inquiète par l'attitude de l'homme.

- Les cloches de la Cité résonnent à travers l'univers et ce n'est jamais bon signe, répondit Harlock.

- Les cloches de la cité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yama qui attendait patiemment près du fauteuil du corsaire.

- La cité est le lieu qui abrite Magia, déesse de la magie et créatrice des dragons, répondit Harlock d'une voix calme. En général, elle ne se mêle pas de la vie des mortels, si elle fait sonner les cloches de la Cité, alors cela doit être grave.

Aussitôt la tension se fit plus palpable sur le pont principal de l'Arcadia et des questions purent être lues dans tous les regards.

- Est-ce que les ténèbres seraient en train de revenir ? demanda doucement l'un des pirates.

- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais senti bien avant qu'il ne soit nécessaire de sonner les cloches de la Cité, répondit Harlock, non là c'est autre chose.

- Tu pense à un dévoreur d'âme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Mimée.

- Un dévoreur d'âme, c'est quoi ça encore ? demanda Yattaran qui commençait à se perdre avec toutes ces explications.

- Un dévoreur d'âme est un être qui fut autrefois un porteur d'âme. Mais il est corrompu par le pouvoir et ne cherche qu'une seule chose, en obtenir d'avantage, expliqua Mimée. Ce sont des porteurs d'âme corrompus par les Ténèbres. Le problème des dévoreurs d'âme c'est qu'ils ne peuvent être tués que par des porteurs d'âme.

- Donc le capitaine va devoir le combattre, fit doucement Kei.

- Oui, et il y a autre chose, annonça Mimée. Les dévoreurs d'âme ont le pouvoir d'aspirer les âmes égarées, ce qui fait qu'ils ont plusieurs âmes de dragons en eux et donc plus de pouvoir.

- Et le capitaine va devoir en combattre un, souffla Yattaran avec inquiétude

Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harlock, le corsaire lui ne pensait qu'à une chose, au fait qu'Harry était aussi un porteur est qu'il pourrait lui aussi être attaqué par le dévoreur pour son âme de dragon. Alors que son visage se crispa sous la rage que créa cette pensée, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais laisser ce dévoreur s'approcher de son Arcadia et de son précieux chargement.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Il fallut deux jours à l'Arcadia avant d'arriver aux abords de la Cité. Cette dernière était nichée en haut d'une falaise et était entourée d'un grand fleuve qui s'écoulait de chaque coté d'elle pour finir en chute vertigineuse. La cité en elle-même était semblable aux vielles citées grecques avec des colonnades blanches et surtout beaucoup de verdure. De part et d'autre de la cité des quais immenses avaient été construits pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Ce fut près de l'un de ces quais que l'Arcadia se posa en douceur. Rapidement, les hommes d'équipage se préparèrent à sortir, sans armes, suite aux ordres du capitaine. Ce dernier fut le premier à poser le pied sur le quai et fut aussitôt accueilli par des serviteurs de la maison de Magia. Ces derniers se ressemblaient beaucoup, tous avaient une coupe très courte et portaient une toge.

- Capitaine Harlock, nous n'attendions plus que vous, annonça l'un des prêtres, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le corsaire emboita le pas au prêtre, vite suivi par ses hommes. Ils furent conduits à travers les diverses cours et couloirs du palais jusqu'à une grande salle. Entièrement composé de marbre blanc, le centre de la salle, où était installée une grande table, était dans une cuvette entouré par des marches qui pouvaient aussi servir de gradins.

Harlock atteignit le bas des marches alors que des murmures s'élevaient derrière lui et pour cause. Des représentant de la coalition de Gaia, dont le président lui-même, étaient attablés, d'où la colère des hommes de l'Arcadia.

- Gardez votre calme, ordonna le capitaine, et allez vous asseoir.

Les pirates obéirent en s'installant dans les gradins à l'opposé des soldats de Gaïa.

- Ainsi, tu es toujours en vie, nota la voix cristalline d'une femme.

- Et toi tu es toujours reine, Sylvidra, répondit le pirate en s'avançant vers la table.

En plus des sylvidres et de la coalition de Gaia, il y avait également une tribu d'homme-lion et une autre d'homme-lézard qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

- Ne manque pas de respect envers notre reine, espèce de…, grogna une garde Sylvidre.

- Ca suffit, le capitaine Harlock peut bien se permettre cela après ce qu'il a fait pour nous, remarqua Sylvidra.

- Je croyais que vous étiez ennemis, remarqua Yattaran.

- Nous l'étions, nous nous sommes affrontés chacun pour la survie de son espèce. Le capitaine Harlock, le seul homme à nous avoir opposé une résistance à cette époque. Tu as fait preuve d'énormément de courage en t'opposant seul à mon armada.

- Et qu'ais-je donc fais qui mérite une telle clémence ? demanda Harlock avec un fin sourire amusé.

- Ne joue pas à cela, Harlock, murmura doucement Sylvidra. Je sais parfaitement qui nous a envoyé les coordonnées de notre planète actuelle, le lieu parfait pour que nous autres sylvidres, puissions vivre.

Harlock se contenta de sourire doucement avant de prendre un siège, puis il croisa les bras et attendit.

- Pourquoi sommes nous là, gronda alors un homme lion. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Magia à faire sonner les cloches de la cité.

L'un des prêtre s'avança alors pour répondre aux questions.

- Les cloches de la Cité ont résonné car nous avons eu la confirmation de la création de dévoreurs d'âmes.

Il y eut alors une série de murmures entre les personnes présentes à la table.

- Attendez, siffla l'un des hommes lézard, il y en a plusieurs ?

- Deux, répondit le prêtre.

Il appuya sur plusieurs touches devant lui et une image holographique des deux dévoreurs d'âme apparue au milieu de la table.

- Ils sont jumeaux et on estime que pour le moment ils ont chacun trois âmes.

- Vous vous moquez de nous, rugit l'un des fauves rageur, vous voulez qu'on combatte contre six âmes ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, nota Sylvidra d'une voix calme. Après tout, vous êtes cinq porteurs d'âme autour de cette table. Qu'en penses-tu, Harlock ?

- Le nombre ne veut rien dire, répondit le corsaire.

Puis il posa son regard sur le porteur de la coalition de Gaia.

- Quel est ton nom et qui est ton dragon ?

Le jeune homme, encore adolescent sursauta doucement avant de répondre.

- Je m'appelle Nathan et mon dragon est un dragon de feu.

- Tu ne connais pas son nom gamin ? demanda brusquement l'un des hommes lion.

- Non, murmura Nathan en baissant la tête.

- Alors tu ne nous sers à rien, sans connaitre le nom de ton dragon, tu ne peux pas invoquer sa pleine puissance.

- Et toi ? demanda Harlock en regardant l'homme lion.

- Moi c'est Nari et mon dragon est un dragon de foudre nommé Calian.

- Moi c'est Shiru, annonça une femme lézard et ma dragonne est une dragonne d'eau nommé Morwen.

- Je m'appelle Silvain, annonça un jeune Sylvidre et ma dragonne de Terre s'appelle Kementari, Kem pour les amis.

- Et toi Harlock ? demanda Sylvidra avec curiosité.

- Mon dragon est un dragon de glace, répondit simplement le corsaire.

Cette réponse fit éclater de rire Nari.

- Toi non plus tu ne nous sers pas à grand-chose.

- Retire ça tout de suite, rugit Yattaran en se levant.

Rapidement suivit par les autres pirates, ce qui entraina une levée des hommes lion.

- Ca suffit, lâcha Harlock d'une voix calme.

Les pirates se turent et se rassirent pratiquement aussitôt, alors qu'il fallut plus de temps aux fauves pour se calmer. Puis le regard du capitaine se posa sur Nari.

- Avoir du pouvoir est utile, approuva le corsaire en se levant, encore faut-il savoir s'en servir.

- Je vais te casser la figure en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et tu verras si je ne sais pas m'en servir, rugit le fauve.

Le fauve s'élança alors usant d'une vitesse bien supérieure à la moyenne grâce au pouvoir de la foudre. Harlock eut un sourire en voyant ça et fit usage de son pouvoir encore plus rapidement, d'un simple claquement de son talon gauche sur le sol, il recouvrit celui-ci de verglas. Nari dans son élan, ne réussit pas à s'arrêter à temps et fit une magnifique glissade sur les fesses sur vingt mètre avant d'être arrêté par les gradins au fond de la pièce. Il y eut alors un long silence, qui fut brisé par un puissant éclat de rire venant de Nari lui-même. Harlock le rejoignit sans paraître gêné par le sol glissant et s'arrêta près du fauve qui riait toujours aux éclats.

- Y a pas de doute toi tu sais te servir de tes pouvoirs.

Harlock lui tendit alors la main que Nari saisit aussitôt pour se relever. L'homme lion donna alors une tape amicale sur l'épaule du corsaire avant de prudemment rejoindre sa place.

Une fois que le calme fut revenu dans la salle, le domestique reprit ses explications au sujet des jumeaux et il devint rapidement évident qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'autres âmes. Il devint alors évident pour Harlock que les jumeaux viendraient ici.

- Yama, appela le corsaire.

Le jeune homme se leva et le rejoignit.

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Je veux que tu ramènes l'équipage à bord de l'Arcadia et que vous quittiez cette planète.

- Capitaine ! s'exclama le jeune homme sans comprendre.

- Si c'est le pouvoir que les jumeaux cherchent, alors c'est vers la cité qu'ils se dirigent. L'Arcadia et ce qu'il contient ne doit pas tomber entre leurs mains.

Yama comprit aussitôt de quoi parlait le capitaine, Harry était toujours à bord. C'était un porteur d'âme, mais il devait toujours être dans sa capsule cryogénique et était donc vulnérable à toute attaque. Une autre pensée lui vint alors, l'Arcadia avait bien failli être détruit lorsque la coalition leur avait mis la main dessus et le capitaine ne s'était pas tant défendu que ça, alors qu'Harry était à bord. Pourquoi était-ce seulement maintenant que le capitaine s'inquiétait pour la sécurité d'Harry ? Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question, enfin s'il osait. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, le capitaine avait du le voir dans son regard car il lui offrit un fin sourire.

- Il arrive que même le plus fort des hommes perde espoir, murmura le pirate juste assez fort pour que Yama soit le seul à entendre.

Et Yama comprit alors que le capitaine avait pendant un temps perdu l'espoir de voir Harry se réveiller, d'où le fait qu'il ait abandonné.

- Très bien, annonça le jeune homme. Nous partons, fit ensuite Yama d'une voix forte pour l'équipage.

Les hommes de l'équipage de l'Arcadia hésitèrent un instant, tous jetant un coup d'œil vers leur capitaine, mais un simple regard de la part de celui-ci leur suffit. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie de la salle, lorsque le capitaine leur parla une dernière fois.

- Ca a été un honneur de combattre et de voguer à vos cotés.

Les pirates se figèrent à cette phrase qui annonçait un futur funeste pour le capitaine de l'Arcadia.

- On viendra vous chercher lorsque les jumeaux seront morts, répliqua Yama.

Les paroles du jeune apprenti du capitaine, ravivèrent l'espoir dans le cœur des pirates. Le corsaire eut un léger sourire en comprenant ce que Yama venait de faire. Oui, le jeune homme lui rappelait décidément beaucoup Harry.

Les pirates quittèrent alors la salle et rejoignirent l'Arcadia avec une seule pensée en tête, ils devaient protéger le vaisseau pour pouvoir aller rechercher leur capitaine.

Le corsaire lui observa avec un regard nostalgique son vaisseau partir sans lui et quitter la cité. Il n'était pas stupide ou naïf au point de croire qu'il se sortirait de ce combat en un seul morceau. Ainsi c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il voyait son fier vaisseau.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'Arcadia.

- Est-ce que tout ça était bien nécessaire ? demanda Sylvidra en regardant elle aussi l'Arcadia prendre son envol loin de son capitaine.

- Les jumeaux vont venir ici, répondit Harlock, et je ne veux pas que mon vaisseau tombe entre leurs mains

- Peut être que vous devriez partir, mère, souffla alors Sylvain en jetant un regard à Sylvidra.

Le femme observa son fils et jeta un regard vers Harlock. Celui-ci avait simplement son sourcil de levé, mais avait également un fin sourire amusé.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Harlock ?

Le regard du capitaine se posa alors sur l'hologramme toujours projeté devant lui.

- Part, se contenta de répondre le capitaine, le combat qui va avoir lieux ici est d'une trop grande envergure pour que tu restes ici.

- Bien, fit alors Sylvidra en se levant, dans ce cas nous allons nous aussi prendre congé. Harlock, je sais que je n'ais pas le droit de te demander ça…

- Je garderais un œil sur lui, mais je ne te promets rien, fit le corsaire en comprenant ce que la reine des sylvidres voulait lui demander.

La reine le remercia alors d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre congé. Puis ce fut au tour des hommes lézard de partir. Les hommes lion et les soldats de la coalition, refusèrent cependant de quitter les lieux. Les premiers parce qu'ils étaient trop fier pour fuir et les seconds parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas passer pour des lâches aux yeux de potentiels alliés. Le président de la coalition voulait aussi observer le capitaine Harlock un peu plus longtemps.

- Est-ce que Magia est ici ? demanda finalement Harlock.

- Bien sur, répondit l'un des prêtres.

- Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'elle aille se mettre à l'abri, nota Nari avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oui, et vous aussi, ajouta Harlock en jetant un regard aux prêtres encore présent dans la salle.

- Et maintenant ? demanda alors Nathan.

Harlock se leva alors et s'approcha de l'une des colonnes qui séparait la salle d'un vaste balcon. Il s'appuya contre cette dernière et observa l'eau s'écouler.

- Maintenant, on attend, répondit le corsaire.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps alors qu'une sensation leur soufflait que leur ennemi était là. Les porteurs sortirent alors de la salle pour voir l'un des jumeaux devant eux.

- Où est l'autre ? demanda Nari dans un murmure.

- Pas ici, répondit Shiru, je suis plus sensible à la présence des autres porteurs, où dans le cas présent des dévoreurs, et l'autre n'est pas là.

- C'est bien, non ? demanda Nathan.

- Oui et non, répondit Harlock, nous aurons plus de facilité à le vaincre s'il est seul, mais son frère est toujours libre quelque part dans l'univers.

- Il est à moi, rugit Nari avant de s'élancer.

- Imbécile, marmonna Shiru.

Harlock observa alors le combat qui se déroulait devant lui avec attention. Nari était rapide, mais de toute évidence il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour esquiver les contres attaques ennemi et leur adversaire avait une bonne défense.

- Lequel d'entre vous a des pouvoirs de guérisseur ? demanda Harlock.

- Moi, répondit Shiru.

- Moi, aussi, fit Sylvain, mais mes pouvoirs ne sont pas très puissants.

- On fera avec, répondit Harlock, pour le moment Shiru combattra. Nous sommes entourés d'eau, tes pouvoirs doivent être au plus fort.

La femme lézard acquiesça.

- Et nous ? demanda Nathan

- Vous êtes trop inexpérimenté, répondit le corsaire, vous resterez en seconde ligne. Nathan s'occupera de ramener les blesser à l'intérieur et toi Sylvain tu les soigneras.

Cette disposition sembla soulager les deux jeunes hommes, ravi de ne pas avoir à combattre le dévoreur d'âme, tout de suite.

- Tiens-toi près Nathan, ordonna Harlock, tu vas bientôt devoir aller chercher ton premier blessé.

En effet, pendant leur petite discussion, Nari avait combattu vaillamment, mais malheureusement il s'était attaqué à plus fort que lui est était en train de le regretter. Son adversaire était en train d'utiliser les pouvoir d'un dragon de plasma et il utilisait des tentacules pour le frapper. Il allait être une nouvelle fois touché violement lorsqu'une ombre noir surgit devant lui.

Harlock avait attrapé le tentacule et usait de son pouvoir pour le geler. Cette dernière tomba alors en morceaux sous le regard surpris du jumeau. Mais le jumeau dut alors se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat lorsqu'une vague l'envoya à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Profitant de l'inattention de leur ennemi, Nathan s'élança vers le fauve et le soutenant tant bien que mal, se dirigea vers la salle, où Sylvain s'occupa immédiatement de ses blessures.

Pendant ce temps là, le combat faisait rage sur la terrasse et dans les airs, de toute évidence leur adversaire avait réussit à mettre la main sur un dragon de vent. Par chance les attaques d'Harlock et de Shiru pouvaient être projetées.

Au bout de deux heures de combat, la Cité était méconnaissable, la terrasse était en morceaux presque tous les quais avaient été détruits et la salle elle-même avait perdu plusieurs piliers.

Harlock et Shiru étaient tous les deux au combat et Nari les avaient rejoint au bout d'une demi-heure. Tous trois étaient essoufflés et arboraient plusieurs petites blessures. En face d'eux se dressait toujours le jumeau et cette fois-ci, il avait libéré tous ses pouvoir, de ce fait, en plus du dragon de vent et de plasma, il avait aussi un dragon de feu et un dragon de foudre. D'où son impressionnante vitesse lorsqu'il avait combattu Nari au tout début.

- Bordel, je croyais qu'il avait que 3 âmes, ragea Nari.

- Les informateurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, répliqua Harlock. Shiru, passe en seconde ligne.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

- Le petit est épuisé, s'il utilise trop ses pouvoirs ça va le tuer. Remplace-le.

La femme lézard regarda derrière elle et elle dut convenir que le pirate avait raison, le jeune Sylvain semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle recula alors prudemment, laissant les deux hommes seuls face à leur adversaire.

Perdant patience, Nari s'élança de nouveau, usant de sa vitesse, de ses griffe et de ses crocs, mais il devint évident pour Harlock qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas comme ça, le dragon de foudre du jumeau était supérieur au dragon de foudre de l'homme lion.

Les dragons obéissaient à un code hiérarchique très strict et même à leur pleine puissance, les dragons hiérarchiquement inférieurs ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les pouvoirs de leurs supérieurs. Par exemple un dragon de feu ne pouvait pas faire fondre la glace d'un dragon de glace qui lui était supérieur. Et ils avaient le cas là, Nari ne pourrait jamais aller plus vite que le jumeau.

L'homme lion se retrouva alors de nouveau en difficulté, Harlock dans un grognement de rage, s'élança, non pas vers leur ennemi mais vers le fauve. Nari avait raison au début de leur discutions, tant qu'il ne connaitrait pas le nom de son dragon, il ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec les pouvoir de Nari en terme de puissance. Il fit alors ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour assurer la victoire des porteur, il s'interposa.

Le corsaire en voyant le tentacule se lancer vers lui leva le bras par reflexe. Ce dernier fut alors emprisonné dans le tentacule, il chercha à faire geler ce dernier, mais n'y réussit pas totalement à sa grande surprise. Ses essais furent de plus en plus rapides, à mesure qu'il sentit la pression sur son bras se faire plus grande. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Nari se tenir à ses cotés pour essayer de le libérer mais tous deux durent assister impuissants à l'écrasement complet du bras droit du corsaire. Le sang jaillit à l'intérieur du tentacule, alors qu'Harlock sentit la douleur lui parcourir l'épaule.

Dans un grand éclat de rire, le jumeau souleva le corsaire à moitié conscient à l'aide du tentacule et le lança en direction de la salle. Harlock percuta alors violement l'un des piliers avant de finir dans les gradins, sous le regard impuissant des deux jeune porteur d'âme, des hommes lion et de la coalition de Gaïa.

Shiru se précipita alors vers le corsaire, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, ses pouvoirs n'étant pas assez puissants, elle pouvait juste regarder le pirate se vider de son sang.

Lorsqu'Harlock ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de se retrouver debout dans une coursive. Et le pire fut sans doute qu'il connaissait cette coursive, c'était l'une de celle de l'Arcadia. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait, là. Puis le combat qu'il était en train de mener lui revînt à l'esprit. Il posa aussitôt son regard sur son bras et fut surpris de le voir intact. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Puis ça le frappa, cette coursive était bien celle de l'Arcadia mais elle ne pouvait pas exister. Il n'y avait que deux portes. Ça n'était pas exceptionnel en soit, mais le plus surprenant était les lieux où menait ces deux portes. Celle à sa droite était la porte coulissante menant au pont principal. L'autre était la porte en bois menant à sa cabine. Or, sur l'Arcadia, les deux portes ne partageaient pas la même coursive.

Puis de nouveau des flashs de son combat lui parvinrent et il sut. Il était sur d'une chose c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu survivre à la dernière attaque. Harry lui en avait parlé une fois, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son passé. Il était à la croisée des chemins. Soit il continuait sa route et atteignait le repos éternel, probablement désigné par la porte de sa cabine. Soit il refusait d'avancer et alors il deviendrait un fantôme, prisonnier d'un monde auquel il n'appartenait plus.

Harlock resta là où il était incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce fut le léger bruit du grincement de la porte de sa cabine qui attira son attention. Tochiro se tenait là et l'observait avec un léger sourire triste.

- Alors tu es finalement là ? demanda le génie.

- Il semblerait, répondit Harlock. Il est plus que temps, tu ne crois pas ? Après presque 150 ans de vie.

- C'est vrai que tu nous auras fait attendre, répondit Tochiro avec un grand sourire. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Cette question surpris le corsaire. Il s'était battu toute sa vie, pendant près de 150 ans, n'avait-il pas droit à un peu de repos lui aussi ?

- Fait ce que tu veux, ajouta alors Tochiro, mais souviens-toi. Tu dois faire en sorte de ne jamais regretter tes choix. C'est toi qui m'as appris ça.

Le corsaire observa alors son ami retourner dans sa cabine et laisser la porte entrouverte. Il resta indécis. Une part de lui était fatiguée de toujours se battre et une autre ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'Arcadia et ses occupants. Tous ses occupants.

Ce fut le son d'un violon qui l'attira vers la porte du pont principal. Surpris de ne pas être seul, il s'avança vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit devant lui, il monta alors les marches pour atteindre la plateforme et se figea en voyant qui était installé dans son fauteuil en train de jouer du violon.

- Harry ?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

- Harry.

Le jeune homme cessa alors de jouer et leva son regard vers lui, avant de lui adresser un sourire.

- Salut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harlock en s'approchant. Tu devrais toujours être en vie dans ta capsule.

- Je le suis, répondit Harry.

- Alors comment ?

- Je suis le maître de la mort, grâce à trois artefacts. Ca apporte quelques avantages, comme par exemple celui de venir à la croisée des chemins.

Le jeune homme posa alors son violon contre le fauteuil et se leva en s'étirant. Il observa ensuite le corsaire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, capitaine, souffla avec inquiétude le jeune homme.

Le capitaine pâlit alors que toute sa culpabilité et tous ses remords lui revenaient à la gorge, alors qu'il s'effondrait à genou, terrassé par ses sentiments.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le corsaire. Je n'ai pas pu les protéger, je n'ai rien pu protéger.

- Tu parles de la Terre ?

Harlock qui avait baissé les yeux, releva la tête vivement.

- Comment tu … ?

- Mon corps est peut être en stase, mais grâce à mes pouvoirs mon esprit est conscient… par intermittence. J'ai ainsi pu avoir accès aux données de l'ordinateur central et suivre tes aventures… ou du moins en partie.

- Me hais-tu ? demanda le corsaire sans oser croiser le regard d'Harry.

- Non, jamais.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du pirate, triste de voir que malgré le temps passé, la blessure de sa perte et des erreurs qui ont suivi, avaient toujours autant d'impact sur le pirate. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu m'as offert bien plus que je ne pouvais rêver, une maison, une famille, du bonheur… je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. Maintenant, s'il te plait, relève toi, ta place n'est pas à genou, même si c'est devant moi.

- J'ai détruit la Terre et à cause de mon entêtement notre famille est morte, cela ne te fait rien ? demanda Harlock en s'installant en tailleur à même le sol.

- Je suis triste, bien sur, avoua Harry. Concernant notre famille, chaque homme qui monte à bord de l'Arcadia sait et accepte le fait qu'il risque de mourir. Chacun d'entre eux a accepté le fait de donner leur vie pour sauver la tienne, comme tu l'aurais fait pour eux. Concernant la Terre, j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que parfois des sacrifices sont nécessaires pour protéger ce que l'on aime.

- J'ai détruit la terre, je ne l'ai pas protégé.

- Le Terre ne peut pas être détruite aussi facilement, n'est-elle pas en train de renaître ? Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi à propos de l'équipage, ni à propos de la Terre. Je suis en colère contre toi, parce que tu as abandonné. Lorsque l'Arcadia a été abordé et conquit par tes ennemis, tu les as laissé faire, tu as abandonné tout espoir ce jour là… Tu m'as abandonné, murmura finalement le jeune homme.

Harlock lâcha un halètement à cette accusation, mais il ne chercha pas à se défendre parce qu'il savait qu'Harry avait raison. En même temps, la colère prit la place de la culpabilité.

- J'en avais assez, gronda Harlock, assez de vivre et de voir l'homme devenir de plus en plus pourri, assez d'avoir à me battre inutilement. J'en avais assez de croire en un espoir vain !

L'homme s'était levé pendant sa tirade et observait avec un regard plein de rage le jeune homme devant lui. Harry lui eut un léger sourire en coin en voyant cela.

- Voilà le capitaine Harlock que je connais, approuva le jeune homme. Pour ce qui est de l'espoir, il n'est pas vain, il ne l'est plus.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai trouvé comment contrer le poison de Yomoto.

Harlock, surpris par la tournure que prenaient les choses, recula de quelques pas et buta contre son fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit. Harry s'approcha alors et s'installa contre ses jambes.

- Comment ?

- Mon esprit n'était pas conscient 24 heure sur 24, alors ça m'a prit du temps, commença Harry. Tu sais que mes flammes noires détruisent tout ce qu'elles touchent et que mes vertes soignent tout ce qu'elles touchent ?

Harlock acquiesça doucement, tout en jouant avec les mèches de cheveux d'Harry.

- Et bien j'ai combiné mes deux flammes. J'ai utilisé mes flammes noires pour détruire chacune de mes cellules et juste après j'ai utilisé les vertes pour les reconstituées.

- Et si le composé qui t'a empoisonné avait réussit malgré tout à passer outre tes flammes noires ? demanda le corsaire inquiet.

- C'est aussi une question que je me suis posé, avoua Harry, mais j'ai trouvé la solution. Grace à Tochiro j'ai eu accès à beaucoup d'informations et notamment aux dossiers médicaux de l'équipage. J'ai alors pris la décision de modifier mon ADN, ou du moins, d'en modifier une partie. Ma partie paternelle en faite, je voulais garder mes yeux.

- Ah ! Et qui as-tu pris comme modèle ? demanda Harlock mine de rien.

- Question stupide, répondit Harry, toi bien sur. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme, je veux dire, tu ne m'as pas vraiment donné ton accord alors…

Une main passée dans ces cheveux le calma aussitôt.

- J'en suis honoré.

Harry lui adressa alors le plus beau sourire qu'il avait et Harlock lui rendit avec l'un de ses fin sourires.

- Quand vas-tu être guéri demanda finalement Harlock.

- Le processus que j'utilise demande pas mal de précision et donc de temps, mais si je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour autre chose, je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, je devrais pouvoir me réveiller sans crainte.

Harry leva la tête pour regarder son père et eut un léger sourire en voyant la flamme d'espoir qui brillait dans le regard du corsaire.

- Comment est le nouvel équipage ? demanda alors Harry.

Harlock passa alors l'heure suivante à lui parler de l'équipage, du fait qu'il leur avait donné les noms de l'ancien, de Yama et de son entrainement. Harry l'écouta parler et ne réagit que lorsque le capitaine avança l'idée de donner à Yama l'un de ses Arcadia lorsqu'il serait prêt, ce à quoi Harry répliqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à son Arcadia. Puis les deux pirates restèrent silencieux observant, dans un silence apaisant, l'univers devant eux.

- Et maintenant ? demanda finalement Harry dans un murmure. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, soupira Harlock, Yama n'est pas encore de taille à prendre la relève et puis je veux être là à ton réveil. Le problème c'est que je suis mort, si je retourne là-bas, j'y serais en tant que fantôme non ?

- C'est là que j'entre en scène, annonça alors Harry en se levant et en faisant face à son père. Je suis le maître de la mort.

- Je croyais que ton pouvoir était limité par la mort, nota Harlock.

- Mes pouvoirs normaux et draconique, oui. Mais pas mes pouvoirs de maitre de la mort, même si à ce niveau là, j'ai plus de contraintes. Je peux demander à la Mort de ramener une âme dans son corps et de lui rendre la vie, mais je ne peux pas le faire plus d'une fois par an et surtout la mort ne doit pas dépasser les 6 minutes, sinon le cerveau est lésé.

- Ca fait plus de six minutes que je suis là, nota Harlock en se redressant.

- Le temps passe différemment ici et dans le monde des vivants. Dans le monde des vivants ton cœur n'a cessé de battre que depuis une trentaine de secondes.

Le corsaire se leva alors puis il s'approcha de la barre et immanquablement son regard se posa sur la porte qui menait à la coursive.

- Tu les reverras assura alors Harry en se plaçant à coté de lui. Ils t'attendront tous et tous prient pour que tu les rejoignes le plus tard possible.

Le corsaire jeta alors un regard vers son fils et acquiesça doucement.

- Dans ce cas, en avant toute !

Et l'image de l'Arcadia se dissipa dans une grande lumière blanche, alors qu'une voix raisonnait dans l'esprit du capitaine.

_Aeglos, la pointe de glace._

Dans la Cité, la situation n'était pas allée en s'améliorant, suite à la blessure d'Harlock. Nari s'était élancé vers le jumeau dans un grand rugissement de rage. Les deux plus jeunes porteurs l'avaient suivi, malgré leur fatigue.

D'un mouvement excédé, le jumeau jeta alors le fauve dans l'eau. Nari ne dut la vie sauve qu'à la rapidité de Shiru qui le sortit de là. Mais lorsqu'elle le posa sur le sol, le fauve était essoufflé et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait atteint sa limite.

Nathan et Sylvain étaient les derniers porteurs restant, ils faisaient face à leur ennemi malgré leur peur plus qu'évidente pour celui-ci. Ils s'élancèrent alors tous les deux, mais rapidement Sylvain, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de combattre fut mis hors jeu suite à un vol planer en direction de la forêt qui s'étendait de l'autre coté du bras de la rivière, et il ne resta plus que Nathan.

L'humain en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que lui eut un mouvement de recul, il avait peur, peur de la douleur, peur de mourir. Il recula d'un nouveau pas et trébucha, tombant durement sur le sol, sous le grand éclat de rire, moqueur du jumeau. Ce dernier leva alors la main, créant un pique de plasma qu'il fit durcir en une pointe mortel qu'il lança d'un mouvement de bras.

Nathan leva alors les bras devant son visage sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile et qu'il allait mourir. Il attendit et fut surpris au bout de quelques minutes de ne rien sentir. Il baissa alors les bras et leva les yeux avant de se figer en voyant que le pique de plasma était prisonnier de la glace.

Il fallut quelques secondes au porteur pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait, avant que tous ne se tournent vers le pirate qui était toujours avachi contre le pilier. Tous retenaient leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que Harlock ne lève doucement la tête et ne vrille son regard noirci par la rage sur leur ennemi.

Le combat n'était pas terminé.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Dans un grondement de rage, le jumeau s'élança vers le corsaire. Harlock se redressa rapidement, il ne pouvait pas rester à terre alors que le combat continuait. Il para sans difficulté le coup que lui porta son adversaire sur son coté gauche, mais il vit rapidement la feinte dans le geste, car ce dernier avait bloqué son seul bras.

_Parfois même la plus grande volonté ne suffit pas à déplacer la chair, mais elle suffit toujours lorsqu'il est question de magie. Ta volonté suffit pour faire bouger la glace._

Grâce à Harry, Harlock sut alors ce qu'il devait faire.

Le jumeau envoya son poing vers le coté droit du visage du capitaine, avant d'être arrêté par une main de glace. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il fut projeté hors de la salle. Harlock se redressa complètement avant de poser son regard sur son bras droit, son bras de glace. Avec un fin sourire ravi, il fit apparaitre ses lames au bout de ses bras et s'élança hors de la salle.

Il y trouva trois des quatre autres porteurs, Nari était toujours à terre, Shiru étant à ses cotés et Nathan n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

- Où est Sylvain ? demanda le corsaire, tout en prêtant attention à son environnement.

Le jumeau n'était pas en vue mais il pouvait surgir de n'importe où.

- Il a été éjecté dans la forêt, répondit Nathan.

- Va le chercher, ordonna le capitaine.

Le jeune homme l'observa sans sembler comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire, mais un regard plus acéré d'Harlock le fit bouger. Il s'élança en direction d'une passerelle qui menait vers la forêt.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, remarqua dans un grondement Nari.

- Il est terrorisé, s'il reste ici, il se fera tué.

- Ca ne lui laisse plus que toi comme adversaire, nota le fauve.

- Ca suffira, répondit le corsaire.

_Je ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant que j'ai l'espoir de le revoir, pas alors que Yama a promis de revenir me chercher. Je ne peux pas abandonner et je ne peux pas perdre._

Un léger bruit retentit sur sa droite et il eut tout juste le temps de parer l'attaque de son adversaire. Les coups qu'ils s'échangèrent, étaient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus violents. Le corsaire, malgré la connaissance du nom de son dragon, commençait à fatiguer lui aussi. La bonne nouvelle malgré tout, était que son adversaire était essoufflé et donc sa puissance commençait à faiblir, enfin. D'une attaque particulièrement virulente, le jumeau projeta le corsaire à nouveau dans la salle, avant de la faire s'effondrer en partie sur lui. Un bruit, écœurant d'os broyés put alors être entendu par tous.

Le jumeau eut alors un sourire, qui disparut lorsqu'il vit un énorme bloc de marbre être repoussé et Harlock sortir d'en dessous.

- Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à crever, rugit le jumeau.

Il s'élança de nouveau mais son attaque, même si elle atteignit le capitaine, ne put perforer l'armure de glace qu'il portait.

- Je vois, c'est comme ça que tu arrives à bouger malgré tes os brisés, murmura le jumeau. Mais la glace n'empêche pas la douleur, pas vrai, pirate ?

Le combat reprit de plus belle, le jumeau s'amusant à briser l'armure de glace du corsaire, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine n'ait plus la force de la régénérer, le jumeau, voyant cela s'élança et visa le torse rendu vulnérable du corsaire. Ce dernier était trop épuisé pour s'écarter. Le jumeau n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres, sa pique de plasma prête à le transpercer.

_N'abandonne pas, souffla la voix d'Harry sans son esprit_

Dans un ultime effort le corsaire esquiva l'attaque et plongea sa propre lame dans le corps du jumeau. A la suite de quoi le temps sembla figer, jusqu'à ce que la lame de glace ne s'étende pour complètement geler celui qu'elle avait transpercé.

Le corsaire recula alors que la base de la lame se brisa. Nari, qui avait retrouvé un peu de force grâce au pouvoir de Shiru, s'avança alors et brisa la statue de glace d'un coup de poing puissant. Puis il porta son attention sur l'homme devant lui. Au même moment, l'armure du corsaire vola en éclat alors qu'il s'effondrait, tombant dans les bras du fauve. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre l'appel de l'homme-lion avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

- Harlock ? Harlock !

A bord de l'Arcadia c'était l'effervescence, tous étaient inquiets pour leur capitaine, certains avaient même protesté jusqu'à ce que Yama leur rappelle la présence d'Harry à bord. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de respecter la volonté du capitaine de les protéger, de protéger son vaisseau et surtout de protéger son fils.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il y eut un changement. L'Arcadia vira de bord et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la cité.

- Vous croyez que le combat est fini ? demanda Yattaran.

- Si le vaisseau a décidé de faire demi-tour, c'est que l'on a besoin de nous à la cité, répondit Yama, la mine inquiète.

Tout le long du chemin de retour les hommes de l'Arcadia ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser au pire, alors que Mimée était installée dans le fauteuil du capitaine en train de tirer des notes pleines de nostalgie et d'inquiétude de sa harpe.

Lorsque l'Arcadia se posa finalement, l'équipage se dépêcha de sortir, ils se figèrent pendant un temps en voyant l'état de la cité, jusqu'à ce que Mimée ne les dépasse en courant et en appelant son vieil ami. Aussitôt, l'équipage sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita à sa suite. Leur inquiétude gagna en intensité lorsqu'il remarque l'état des autres porteurs qui étaient soignés par les prêtres.

- Où est Harlock ? demanda Mimée, ne le voyant pas.

- Lui, il a été emmené dans une salle de soin, répondit Nari. Il était dans un sale état.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter, indiqua alors un prêtre en voyant l'inquiétude grandissante des pirates. Votre capitaine est soigné par notre déesse, il vivra.

A la surprise des autres personnes présentes, cela ne rassura pas totalement l'équipage de l'Arcadia. Leur Capitaine était un homme fier, s'il n'était plus maitre de lui-même, il ne l'accepterait pas, il n'accepterait pas non plus de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. L'équipage pria alors pour que leur capitaine ne garde pas de séquelles de ce combat monstrueux. Maintenant ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre le réveil de leur capitaine.

Il fallut une bonne semaine à Harlock pour se réveiller, épuisé par son combat et par les dommages reçus. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa autour de lui, surpris de se trouver dans une chambre aussi lumineuse. Il se demanda alors où il était.

- C'est l'une des chambres de guérison de la cité, annonça une voix douce près de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour voir une femme magnifique, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. La première pensée du capitaine fut qu'elle ressemblait à la femme qu'Harry lui avait décrite comme étant sa mère, mais aussi comme étant l'apparence de Magia.

- C'est normal, annonça la femme comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est l'apparence que tu t'attendais à voir alors c'est celle que j'ai revêtue.

Le corsaire se redressa alors, faisant fi de sa semi nudité, avant de se figer et de baisser lentement son regard sur son bras droit. Un bras de chair et de sang.

- Cette blessure a été la plus complexe à soigner, mais grâce aux flammes que Fëanor avait laissées ici, ton bras a pu t'être rendu.

- Merci, souffla le capitaine.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudra remercier, répliqua doucement la déesse.

Harlock se contenta d'acquiescer doucement avec un fin sourire. La déesse eut un sourire à son tour en voyant que l'espoir était revenu dans le cœur de l'un de ses précieux porteurs. Puis, sans bruit elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

Le corsaire observa son bras pendant encore quelques minutes, puis il décida de se lever, il devait s'assurer que les autres porteurs allaient bien. Il écarta la couverture et fit pendre ses jambes en dehors du lit. Au moment où il voulut se lever, il s'aperçut que ses jambes refusaient de le porter trop longtemps. Il se tendit alors, inquiet à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir marcher. Puis dans un grognement il fit un nouvel essai, cette fois ses jambes tremblantes acceptèrent de le porter.

Il regarda autour de lui et trouva rapidement la porte menant à la salle de bain. Avec un soupir de dépit, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre sans un soutien. Il regarda donc autour de lui avant que son regard ne se pose sur la canne posée contre le mur prêt de son lit. Elle était faite d'un bois noir et la poignée représentait le squelette d'un dragon en argent. Il se figea en voyant cela alors que sa main se posait sur le pendentif représentant lui aussi un squelette de dragon en argent que son fils lui avait offert. Avec un léger reniflement amusé, il s'empara de la canne et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, rassurer de voir qu'il parvenait à se déplacer avec elle.

Une fois arrivé là, il ôta le pantalon de toile blanc qu'on lui avait mis et s'observa dans le miroir plain pied pour constater de lui-même les dégâts. Il portait encore des bandages au niveau de son abdomen et un autre sur sa cuisse gauche et bien sur une autre bande entourait sa main gauche et il était couvert de bleus. Rien de bien inquiétant, songea le corsaire avec ironie. Il se lava sommairement ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose avec ses bandages puis il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il trouva un tas soigneusement plié et posé sur un meuble, le corsaire s'approcha et haussa un sourcil en y trouvant un jeans, une chemise et un boxer, le tout noir bien sur. Ca n'était pas des vêtements auquel il était habitué mais il ferait avec.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de sa chambre et s'avança dans les couloirs. En chemin, il croisa un prêtre qui lui indiqua la route pour trouver la salle de réunion, il apprit par la même occasion que ses hommes étaient là. Cette nouvelle le rassura, ses hommes étaient sains et saufs. Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver à la porte ouverte de la salle. Il resta quelques temps, observant ses hommes discuter joyeusement avec les hommes lion.

Puis le corsaire chercha du regard les autres porteurs. Nari était couvert de bandage de la tête aux pieds, mais il semblait malgré tout en forme. Shiru était à coté de lui et semblait prendre grand soin du fauve. Harlock eut un fin sourire en voyant certain des gestes de la femme lézard, le fauve avait su gagner son cœur de toute évidence. Un peu plus loin étaient installés, Nathan et Sylvain, tous deux entourés par les hommes de la coalition de Gaia. Le Sylvidre arborait une magnifique balafre sur son œil droit sans que ce dernier n'en ait souffert. Nathan lui avait un bras en écharpe, mais tous deux semblaient s'en être bien sortis.

Harlock sentit à se moment là un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête pour croiser celui de Mimée. La Juracienne l'observa pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers le corsaire. Harlock s'avança alors dans la salle en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, il descendit les marches et une fois arrivé en bas, il sentit les bras de sa vieille amie l'étreindre doucement. Il vint alors l'entourer de son bras gauche lorsqu'il la sentit trembler contre lui.

- J'ai eu si peur, souffla Mimée.

- Tout va bien, rassura Harlock.

La Juracienne s'écarta alors et plongea son regard dans le sien et se figea soudainement en voyant la lueur d'espoir qui était revenue dans le regard du capitaine. Elle se figea, ayant peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais le fin sourire du capitaine lui suffit. Une lueur d'espoir se mit aussi à grandir dans son cœur. Harry allait bientôt revenir.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le corsaire s'avança dans la salle, Mimée à son bras, alors que dans un éclat de joie, ses hommes vinrent l'entourer. Harlock s'écarta de Mimée lorsqu'il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Kei. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme avant de tendre la main et d'effacer une larme qui avait traitreusement coulé sur la joue de Kei.

- Capitaine ! souffla la jeune femme s'une voix tremblante.

- Je vais bien, rassura le corsaire avec un doux sourire qui surpris bon nombre de ses hommes. Vous n'espériez quand même pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

Il observa son équipage exprimer leur joie de le voir encore en vie, puis il se dirigea vers la table qui avait été réparée et plus particulièrement vers un fauteuil libre, ses jambes tremblant de plus en plus.

- Capitaine ? Appela Yama d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Aussitôt, toute l'attention des pirates fut reportée sur lui.

- Le combat fut rude, répondit le corsaire en s'asseyant enfin. Il va me falloir du temps.

Yama acquiesça, rassuré et les pirates purent alors fêter la victoire des porteurs avec les autres nations présentes. Le corsaire observa ses hommes s'enivrer à mesure que le temps passait, lui-même ne se contentant que d'un peu de Red bourbon.

Le regard du corsaire se posa alors sur le ciel qu'il pouvait voir entre les colonnes. Il n'oubliait pas que le dévoreur qu'il avait tué avait un frère jumeau et qu'il devrait le combattre lui aussi, à un moment ou à un autre. Pour le moment il préférait laisser ses hommes et les autres porteurs profiter de leur victoire, il aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter de cela plus tard. Quelque chose lui disait que le jumeau restant n'attaquerait pas tout de suite.

Le corsaire se tendit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui. Un simple regard lui apprit qu'il avait pour voisin de table le président de la coalition de Gaia.

- J'avais entendu de nombreuses rumeurs vous concernant, commença le vieil homme, et bien sur j'ai lu tous les rapports vous mentionnant.

- Autrement dit, vous ne savez rien de moi, se moqua le pirate en faisant tourner son Red bourbon dans son verre.

- C'est une évidence, approuva le président. Le combat que vous avez livré, était très impressionnant, vous auriez pu avoir une place de choix dans nos armées, si vous ne nous aviez pas trahi.

La seconde d'après il se retrouva plaqué contre la table avec la canne d'Harlock sous la gorge, alors que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Les gardes voulurent intervenir, mais ils furent stoppés par les hommes de l'Arcadia et les hommes lion.

- Si je ne vous avais pas trahi ? demanda le corsaire d'une voix calme. Je suis peut être un pirate, mais je tiens les engagements que je fais. C'est la coalition de Gaia qui nous a trahi moi et mes hommes, en permettant à des politiciens corrompus, des tyrans et des dictateurs de s'installer sur Terre. Alors que mes hommes, qui avaient toujours combattu pour la protéger, n'ont même pas eu le droit d'y être enterré.

Le corsaire raffermit sa prise sur la canne puis il s'écarta du président, les pirates laissant alors les gardes rejoindre leur supérieur. Harlock recula alors de quelques pas et s'assit sur l'une des marches des gradins, laissant le président reprendre son souffle. L'un des gardes se tourna alors vers le capitaine dans l'intention de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais il lui suffit de croiser le regard du pirate, noirci par la rage, pour se retenir.

Le président se redressa et posa à son tour son regard sur le corsaire. Il avait lu de nombreux rapport sur la guerre du retour, mais il n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon là. Il lissa ses robes et s'approcha du corsaire pour lui faire face.

- Vous ne voulez pas comprendre qu'il est parfois nécessaire de faire des concessions, remarqua le président avec un calme surprenant.

- Harlock ne fait pas de concessions, répliqua alors Mimée en se plaçant aux cotés de son vieil ami.

- La coalition de Gaia m'avait engagé pour que je protège la Terre, pour qu'elle devienne un Sanctuaire, remarqua Harlock avec un léger sourire, c'est ce qu'elle est devenue. Mais j'imagine que ça n'était pas vraiment le sanctuaire que vous aviez en tête.

A la suite de quoi le capitaine se leva, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

- Retournez vous amuser, annonça le corsaire à ses hommes, nous resterons ici pendant encore quelques temps. Mimée, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à l'Arcadia ?

Aussitôt, la jeune femme fut à ses cotés. Les pirates obéissant à l'ordre de leur capitaine retournèrent auprès des hommes lions et reprirent leur petite fête, alors que le capitaine prenait la direction de son vaisseau.

Il parcourut les coursives vides de l'Arcadia, soutenu en partie par Mimée, jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de l'ordinateur principal.

_- Tu es dans un sale état, salua Tochiro._

- Ca aurait pu être pire, répondit le corsaire en s'avançant vers la machine.

Il pianota sur le clavier de contrôle alors que Mimée était restée à l'entrée. Le capitaine finit de taper ses instructions, puis il fit demi-tour alors qu'un panneau dans le sol coulissait laissant échapper des vapeurs glacées. Une fois la trappe complètement ouverte une capsule monta de sous la salle de contrôle. Elle était vielle, mais paraissait bien entretenue.

Harlock s'approcha et observa la capsule qui renfermait son enfant de cœur. Doucement il vint poser sa main dessus et se concentra, il eut un léger sourire en sentant les pouvoirs de Fëanor à l'œuvre sous la glace. Son fils allait bien et il allait bientôt revenir parmi eux.

Rassuré, il s'écarta et laissa le soin à Tochiro de remettre le sarcophage à sa place, bien à l'abri. Puis il quitta la salle pour rejoindre le pont principal. Arrivé là, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, appuyant sa canne contre le coté de celui-ci.

- Tu semble épuisé, remarqua doucement Mimée.

- Probablement parce que je le suis, répondit le corsaire.

- Allons-nous resté ici longtemps ?

Le pirate tourna alors son regard sur la Juracienne et put voir une légère touche d'espoir dans son regard.

- Oui, répondit le pirate, Harry sera moins désorienté lorsqu'il se réveillera, s'il est dans la cité en présence de Magia. De plus l'équipage a besoin de repos.

- Et toi aussi, compléta dans un murmure la jeune femme. Je t'observe depuis que je t'ai rencontré Harlock et je vois bien que tu es à bout.

- Tu me connais trop bien, murmura l'homme avec un léger sourire.

La Juracienne s'approcha alors du capitaine et avec douceur et une certaine tendresse, elle posa sa main sur la joue de son vieil ami. Ils échangèrent alors un long regard, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux. Certain avait pu voir en Mimée la compagne d'Harlock, mais leur lien était tout autre, la dévotion et l'affection de la jeune femme étaient entièrement vouées à Harlock. Le capitaine le lui rendait bien.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Mimée s'écarta laissant le capitaine se relever avant de le guider jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle l'aida à se coucher sans un mot, puis quitta la cabine d'Harlock, laissant celui-ci se reposer.

La jeune femme quitta ensuite le vaisseau pour annoncer à l'équipage les intentions du capitaine. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, elle eut tout de suite l'attention de chacun des hommes de l'Arcadia.

- Où est le capitaine ? demanda Kei.

- Il se repose dans sa cabine.

Cette réponse attira des soupirs de soulagement de presque tous les hommes de l'Arcadia.

- Harlock a aussi exprimé le désir de rester plus longtemps ici, annonça Mimée.

Aussitôt cette nouvelle annoncée, plusieurs hommes s'exclamèrent de joie, ravi d'avoir des "vacances" dans un endroit aussi idyllique que la cité. Ils parlèrent entre eux, planifiant ce qu'il pourrait faire de leur journée. Mimée s'avança vers la table pour s'emparer d'une bouteille d'alcool avant de regagner les gradins où elle pourrait boire tranquillement.

Le lendemain, la reine Sylvidra vint chercher son fils. Elle s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Harlock, mais Sylvain la rassura et ils purent rentrer chez eux, non sans que Sylvain échange un dernier regard avec Nathan, dont il s'était fait un ami. Shiru et Nari furent les suivants à partir et bien tôt, il ne resta plus que les hommes de la coalition de Gaia et les pirates dans la cité.

Les premiers ayant ordonné à ce qu'on ne vienne les chercher que deux semaines après leur arrivée, espérant trouver dans la cité un entraineur qui aiderait leur jeune porteur à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement pour eux, les porteurs devaient apprendre à se servir de leurs pouvoirs seuls.

Les jours passèrent lentement, entre rire et chant enivré, le tout sous le regard des hommes de Gaia. Finalement, les soldats de la coalition reçurent un message leur annonçant qu'on viendrait les chercher le lendemain. Nathan prit alors sa décision. Il s'approcha du capitaine, qui était installé sur la terrasse.

- Capitaine, Monsieur ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Nathan ?

- J'aimerais visiter votre vaisseau, répondit le jeune porteur d'une traite, s'il vous plaît.

Harlock l'observa soigneusement, cherchant à voir dans son regard s'il était suffisamment digne de confiance pour cela, puis il eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Tu sais que ta demande pourrait être mal prise par tes compatriotes, nota le corsaire.

- Je sais, soupira le jeune homme, mais depuis que je suis petit, je rêve de monter à bord de l'Arcadia, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Harlock acquiesça doucement puis il se leva et fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre.

- Il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier, murmura le capitaine sur le ton de la confidence, c'est que tu es libre de faire tes propres choix. Souviens-toi que tu auras toujours une place dans la cité.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, pensif, puis il se laissa de nouveau entrainer par le capitaine, pour une visite du célèbre Arcadia. Harlock ne lui montrerait pas tout, mais il pouvait au moins lui montrer les cabines de ses hommes, le mess, l'infirmerie et bien sur le pont principal. Il guida donc le jeune porteur vers son vaisseau pour être arrêté à une vingtaine de mètres de celui-ci.

- Où comptez-vous emmener mon jeune ami ? demanda le président.

- Il a émis le souhait de venir le visiter, répondit Harlock.

- Dans ce cas, pouvons nous nous joindre à vous ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Si vous voulez venir à bord de mon vaisseau, vous viendrez seul et sans armes, répondit le corsaire avant de reprendre sa route.

Aussitôt les soldats de Gaia protestèrent, mais le président était curieux de connaître l'univers du capitaine Harlock, ainsi ordonna-t-il à ses hommes de rester à terre et emboita-t-il le pas des deux porteurs.

Le capitaine leur montra alors les différentes parties communes de son vaisseau avant de les guider vers le pont principal. Une fois la porte ouverte, Nathan s'avança, observant tout autour de lui avec émerveillement, ce qui fit sourire le capitaine. Puis le jeune homme, après un regard en direction du capitaine, s'engagea dans les escaliers pour explorer la passerelle, avant de se figer en haut des escaliers.

Voyant cela, le président et Harlock le rejoignirent, avant de se figer à leur tour, parce que la passerelle n'était pas vide. Quelqu'un occupait en effet le fauteuil du capitaine. Ce dernier eut alors un doux sourire en croisant un regard vert émeraude.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le jeune homme assit dans le fauteuil observait le Capitaine avec un regard tendre et se fut sans doute cela qui surprit Nathan et le président, jusqu'à ce que Harlock ne s'avance vers lui.

Le corsaire avait soigneusement observé le jeune homme, surpris par sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque les légers tremblements de celui-ci, ajoutés aux vêtements chauds qu'il portait alors que la température du pont principal était supérieure à la température normale.

Harlock s'approcha un peu plus du fauteuil tout en ôtant l'un de ses gants avant de poser délicatement sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

- Tu es glacé, murmura le corsaire.

- L'inconvénient d'avoir passé autant de temps dans un caisson de cryogénisation, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire, combien de temps j'y suis resté d'ailleurs ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Harlock sans pour autant enlever sa main.

- Je n'étais conscient que par intermittence, tu te souviens ? répondit le jeune homme.

L'attitude du corsaire et surtout le tutoiement du jeune homme surpris au plus haut point le président, il ne pensait pas que quiconque puisse être aussi proche du pirate. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Ca arrivait souvent ces derniers temps et à chaque fois ça avait un rapport avec le corsaire.

- Ca va faire un peu plus d'un siècle, répondit Harlock. Tu tremble vraiment, Tochiro aurait dut me prévenir de ton réveil, grommela le pirate.

Il enleva alors sa main du front d'Harry avant de la lever vers l'attache de sa cape. Il défit celle-ci avant de la poser doucement autour des épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier s'y emmitoufla aussitôt avant d'y enfouir son visage, respirant l'odeur rassurante de son père de cœur.

- Je suis désolé, souffla alors le corsaire.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme devant lui puis il lui offrit un doux sourire.

- Tu es déjà pardonné, rassura Harry, ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit.

Harry se leva alors avant de trébucher, ses jambes encore tremblantes ayant du mal à le soutenir. Il se prépara à la douleur de sa chute, uniquement pour sentir deux bras forts le soutenir. Harlock l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne se blesse et l'observait maintenant avec inquiétude.

- Ca va, rassura aussitôt Harry, mes jambes n'ont juste plus l'habitude de me porter, c'est tout.

Puis Harry s'écarta du corsaire et s'avança de quelques pas sur la plateforme.

- J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau pont, mais je ne suis pas sur d'aimer ce nouveau vaisseau.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harlock.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa brièvement sur le générateur de matière noire, Harlock fronça les sourcils en voyant cela. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry n'aimait pas cet Arcadia, le générateur à matière noir l'avait empoisonné et maudit. Harry était assez protecteur envers ceux qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille.

- C'est le numéro combien ? demanda alors le jeune homme sortant le capitaine de ses pensées.

- Hum ?

- Cet Arcadia, c'est le numéro combien ?

- Le numéro 5, répondit le corsaire. Celui que tu as connu était le numéro 6.

Harry observa autour de lui avant de faire face au capitaine, ce dernier était installé dans son fauteuil et le couvait du regard. Harry lui rendit alors son regard, puis il pencha doucement la tête sur le coté.

- Je suis rentré, Père.

Harlock eut un léger sourire avant de se lever, puis il rejoignit le jeune homme et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci avant de l'attirer dans une douce étreinte.

- Bon retour à la maison, Fils.

Harry se coula dans son étreinte, profitant de la présence de son père qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus de cent ans. Mais cet instant fut brisé par une voix.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils, Capitaine, remarqua le président.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous ne me connaissez pas, répondit le corsaire sans bouger.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il s'écarta d'Harlock et posa son regard sur le vieillard et le jeune homme qui était resté près des escaliers de la passerelle.

- Des invités, répondit Harlock.

Mais le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça fit comprendre à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenus. Puis son regard se posa sur le plus jeune et il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il s'approcha donc et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, le jeune homme devenait tendu.

- Un porteur parmi la race humaine ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un autre porteur pouvait naître chez les humains, nota Harry. Quel est ton nom ?

- Heu… Nathan… Monsieur, bredouilla le jeune homme.

- Tu dois être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour qu'une âme t'ait choisi, tache de t'en montrer digne.

- Ou…Oui, monsieur.

- Et peut importe les choix que tu as à faire, fait en sorte de ne jamais les regretter.

- Oui, mais… je ne suis pas le seul humain à être devenu un porteur, ajouta le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil prudent vers Harlock.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et envoya un sourire fier à son père.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas surpris que le capitaine soit devenu un porteur, s'il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait devenir l'un des gardiens de cette univers, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

- Vous semblez bien sur de vous, jeune homme, remarqua l'aîné.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis le président de la Coalition de Gaia, se présenta le vieil homme.

- Je vois, un politicien, renifla Harry avec dégout.

- Vous ne semblez pas aimer les politiciens.

- La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie est parce que le capitaine vous à qualifié d'invités.

Le président observa le jeune homme devant lui et il fut parcouru d'un frisson de peur. Le garçon était dangereux, très dangereux.

- Heu, Monsieur, bafouilla Nathan, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur lui.

- Oui ?

- Vous aussi vous en êtes un, n'est ce pas ? Un porteur d'âme.

- J'en suis un, acquiesça doucement Harry. Mon dragon est un dragon de feu du nom de Fëanor.

A ce nom, Nathan pali brusquement et s'inclina aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé, j'ignorais que c'était vous.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus doux alors qu'il contemplait son homologue. Chez les dragons la hiérarchie était très importante et Fëanor était le plus puissant d'entre tous, il était le "Roi" de tous les dragons, car il avait été créé le premier.

- Tout va bien, rassura Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Nathan.

Ces paroles poussèrent le jeune soldat de Gaïa à se redresser pour faire face à Harry. Mais il resta malgré tout très pale, le porteur de Fëanor était de toute évidence un pirate, or lui était un soldat de Gaia. A un moment ou à un autre il serait contraint de le combattre. C'était une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire, même s'il le voulait, ce qui n'était pas le cas, son dragon l'en empêcherait. Il était coincé.

Soudainement les paroles du capitaine lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il était libre de faire ses propres choix et il avait sa place, ici, à la cité. Ce regard se fit plus déterminé lorsqu'il prit sa décision, il resterait ici, à la cité.

En voyant la lueur dans le regard de Nathan, Harry eut un sourire en coin, l'un de ses frères était maintenant en sécurité, loin des pattes griffues de la coalition de Gaia. Il ne savait pas tout de cette coalition, mais grâce à Tochiro et à ses périodes de conscience, il en savait bien assez.

Ce fut un coassement qui détourna l'attention d'Harry. Taki, l'oiseau noir du Capitaine, venait d'entrer sur le pont, portant entre ses serres un drôle de colis. Il lâcha ce dernier aux pieds du capitaine, qui se pencha pour le ramasser, alors que Taki se posait sur l'épaule d'Harry pour lui réclamer des caresses tout en pleurant à chaude larmes. Harry le rassura de quelques murmures et le caressa doucement, lui chuchotant à quel point l'oiseau lui avait manqué.

- Harry ? Appela Harlock.

- Oui ? fit Harry en se tournant.

Il se figea en voyant le capitaine défaire le baluchon et en sortir deux objets qu'il connaissait bien : ses sabres.

- Tu les as encore ! s'exclama Harry, ravi.

Il s'avança vers le corsaire et prit les armes que celui-ci lui tendait avant de les attacher autour de sa taille. Il poussa alors un léger soupir, rassuré de sentir de nouveau leur poids sur lui à nouveau. Il tira alors l'une de ses lames et observa les rayons du soleil qui atteignaient la passerelle se refléter dessus. Il fit ensuite tourner le sabre dans sa main avant de le ranger.

Il sentit ensuite son poignet être pris dans la main du capitaine, celui lui attachant alors l'un des protège avant bras, avant de passer à l'autre.

- Tu as tout gardé, murmura Harry, n'osant y croire.

- J'imagine que malgré tout une part de moi gardait l'espoir de te voir te réveiller, répondit Harlock avec un fin sourire.

Puis d'un mouvement du bras, il déplia le long manteau noir. Avec un large sourire, il s'en empara avant de le passer. Il le réajusta au dessus de ses sabres et fit de nouveau face au corsaire. Harlock tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux du jeune homme, lui ébouriffant tendrement.

- Où est le reste de l'équipage ? demanda alors Harry.

- A terre, répondit le corsaire. Débarquons.

Harry acquiesça vivement, excité à l'idée de rencontrer le nouvel équipage de l'Arcadia. Harlock le guida alors en direction du hangar, s'assurant que Nathan et le président les suivaient bien.

Lorsqu'Harry posa le pied à terre, il inhala profondément, surpris et ravi de sentir toute cette magie autour de lui. Il sut alors qu'il reviendrait ici aussi souvent que le capitaine le lui permettrait. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur.

- Harry ? appela Harlock, inquiet en voyant le jeune homme figé.

- Ca va, rassura Harry, c'est juste que ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dans un monde aussi chargé en magie. Ca fait du bien, comme un bon bain de soleil après des années dans l'obscurité. On pourra revenir ?

- Aussi souvent que tu le voudras, promis Harlock dans un murmure.

Harry acquiesça et ferma de nouveau les yeux profitant de la magie environnante, le tout sous le regard tendre du corsaire.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Lorsque le petit groupe entra dans la salle, les hommes de Gaia avaient reçu des renforts. Le vaisseau chargé de ramener le président était arrivé. Celui-ci voyant cela, s'écarta alors du corsaire et s'approcha de ses hommes. Il se figea en s'apercevant que leur jeune porteur ne le suivait pas.

- Et bien, Nathan, viens, nous partons, annonça le président.

- Je reste ici, répondit le jeune homme, surprenant les hommes de Gaia.

- Le président vous a donné un ordre, obéissez, répliqua aussitôt l'un des officiers.

Harry eut alors un gloussement, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui, y comprit celle des hommes du capitaine Harlock.

- Qui y a-t-il d'aussi drôle ? demanda l'officier.

- Même s'il devait venir avec vous, il ne vous serait d'aucune utilité, répondit Harry. Vous pensiez sans doute, qu'une fois bien entrainer il pourrait faire usage de ses pouvoirs contre l'Arcadia et son capitaine ? Malheureusement pour vous, il est impossible pour Nathan de s'attaquer à un dragon plus ancien et donc qui lui est hiérarchiquement supérieur.

- Pourtant pendant le combat… commença l'un des soldats.

- Les dragons du dévoreur d'âme étaient corrompus et donc n'étaient plus reconnus comme faisant partie de la hiérarchie des Dragons. C'est pourquoi les porteurs d'âme présents ont pu s'en occuper. Mais, malheureusement pour vous, le capitaine n'est en aucun cas un porteur d'âme corrompu et donc son dragon est reconnu par les autres comme l'un des leurs. Il sera donc impossible à Nathan d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de porteur d'âme contre lui. Il a choisi de rester ici et si vous le contraignez à partir avec vous alors les porteurs d'âme encore présents vous en empêcheront.

- Les porteurs d'âme, releva l'officier, je n'en voix qu'un.

Harry l'observa avec attention, l'attitude arrogante de l'officier commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

- Prêtre, appela alors le jeune homme sans quitter l'officier des yeux.

Un homme s'avança alors vers lui avant de s'incliner sans qu'Harry ne lui accorde le moindre regard. En temps normal il n'agissait pas ainsi mais c'était une mise en scène pour faire comprendre à Gaia qu'il n'était pas un adversaire à mettre de coté.

- Conduisez Nathan à ses quartiers et assurez vous qu'il ne manque de rien.

- Oui, mon seigneur, répondit le prêtre rentrant bien volontiers dans le jeu du jeune porteur.

- Suis-le, Nathan, ordonna Harry.

Le jeune homme obéit et suivit le prêtre qui le guida à l'extérieur de la salle. L'officier lâcha alors un juron et s'avança d'un pas tout en portant la main à son arme, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il étouffa. Ses soldats le virent être soulevé par une force invisible et il ne fut relâché qu'une fois inconscient.

- Théoriquement parlant, continua le jeune homme, je suis l'être le plus puissant dans cette pièce, plus puissant encore que le capitaine Harlock.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine, mais l'homme ne réfuta pas les propos d'Harry.

- La seule raison pour laquelle cette affirmation n'est pas vraie dans la pratique, est parce que je ferais preuve de plus de miséricorde vis-à-vis de mes ennemis que le capitaine. Mais si un membre de l'équipage venait à être blessé alors je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à faire payer les responsables.

Les soldats observèrent alors le jeune homme avec crainte, puis ils se souvinrent avec soulagement qu'ils avaient un vaisseau à prendre. Ils ramassèrent leur officier et suivit du président, ils regagnèrent leur vaisseau.

Harry se détendit alors et se tourna vers l'équipage de l'Arcadia. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, il sentit deux bras fins l'entourer alors qu'un corps se pressait contre lui. La légère fragrance d'alcool lui indiqua alors qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras avec autant de vigueur.

- Mimée, soupira le jeune homme. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Puis il sentit la jeune femme trembler dans ses bras et comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il lui caressa doucement le dos tout en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes, lui assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il était guéri. La Juracienne s'écarta finalement de lui et l'observa avec attention avant d'acquiescer, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Harry put alors reporter son attention sur les autres pirates. Il les observa avec attention, avant d'hausser un sourcil en direction de son père avec un léger sourire amusé en voyant la seule femme de l'équipage. Harlock se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Les instants qui se répètent deviennent l'éternité, affirma le pirate.

- De la à ce que la seule humaine de l'équipage soit blonde, c'est peut être pousser la répétition un peu loin, nota Harry amusé.

- Je ne choisis pas qui souhaite devenir membre de mon équipage.

- Non, tu choisis juste ceux qui le deviennent, répliqua Harry amusé.

Puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur l'équipage et il sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge. Il savait bien sur que son équipage, sa famille était morte et il pensait qu'il s'y était fait, de toute évidence ça n'était pas le cas. Ses émotions le rattrapèrent finalement et il tituba, attirant aussitôt l'attention du capitaine sur lui.

- Harry ? demanda Mimée inquiète.

- Faut que je prenne l'air, souffla Harry en se dirigeant vers la terrasse alors que des images de sa famille lui revenaient par flash back.

Inquiète Mimée jeta un coup d'œil vers Harlock qui lui observait la terrasse avec tristesse. Il se doutait que ce moment arriverait finalement, celui où Harry prendrait vraiment conscience de la perte de sa famille.

- Capitaine ?

Cette fois ce fut la voix inquiète de Yama qui retentit dans la salle.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui pour le moment, ordonna le capitaine.

Il prit ensuite la direction de la terrasse sous le regard triste de Mimée. Harlock trouva le jeune homme appuyé contre la balustrade, observant les chutes. Il le rejoignit et s'accouda à ses cotés, sans rien dire sur les yeux rouges du jeune homme.

- Ils sont vraiment partis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Oui, ils sont morts en protégeant la Terre et tous ont eu une pensée à ton sujet à la toute fin. Kei m'a même menacé de me hanter si je ne prenais pas soin de toi, s'amusa le capitaine.

- Elle est capable de le faire, nota Harry avec un reniflement amusé. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à les appeler par leur nom.

- L'équipage comprendra, assura Harlock, ils te laisseront le temps qu'il te faudra.

Harry hésita un instant mais le bras tendu du capitaine le poussa finalement à venir se blottir contre son torse, alors qu'Harlock l'entourait de son bras. Epuisé par les émotions et pas encore totalement remis de son séjour dans le caisson, Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre le torse de son père. Celui-ci avec un léger sourire passa ses bras autour du corps de son fils et le souleva doucement, avant de retourner dans la salle.

Dès qu'elle les vit revenir, Mimée s'inquiéta, elle s'avança à grand pas. Mais son inquiétude fut calmée lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du corsaire.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda alors Yama.

Le capitaine posa son regard sur ses hommes et fut touché de voir de l'inquiétude dans chacun de leur regard.

- Il ira bien, rassura Harlock, mais il va avoir besoin de temps pour accepter le fait que sa famille n'est plus. Pour le moment il est juste fatigué. Rentrons sur l'Arcadia, il s'y sentira plus en sécurité.

- Comment il a fait pour se tirer d'affaire ? demanda Yattaran, je croyais qu'il était mourant.

- Il s'est servi de ses deux principaux pouvoirs de porteur simultanément, expliqua le corsaire. Il a détruit l'ensemble des cellules de son corps et il les a reconstruites.

- Il a changé, nota alors Mimée.

Il était vrai que les cheveux d'Harry étaient plus brun foncé que noir maintenant et plus longs aussi, ils lui arrivaient vers le milieu du dos.

Une fois monté à bord de l'Arcadia, Harlock donna congé à ses hommes. Il prit ensuite la direction de sa propre cabine, son enfant toujours serré contre lui et Mimée le suivant sans bruit.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa cabine, Mimée lui ouvrit le porte et s'avança pour tirer la couverture du lit. Harlock allongea Harry et lui ôta ses vêtements avec précaution, mais Harry, épuisé, ne se réveilla même pas. Puis le capitaine ôta sa cape et la posa sur le corps du jeune homme par-dessus les couvertures, il eut un doux sourire en voyant Harry agripper la cape et enfouir son visage à l'intérieur.

- Il aurait pu dormir n'importe où avec ta cape, s'amusa Mimée.

- il a dormi n'importe où avec ma cape, répliqua le corsaire, principalement dans mon fauteuil sur le pont.

Mimée acquiesça doucement se souvenant, puis elle se dirigea vers la table où était posé une bouteille et deux verres. Elle servit un verre à son vieil ami et s'en versa un pour elle-même.

- L'équipage semble bien réagir à la présence d'Harry, murmura Mimée.

Dans le silence de la pièce à peine troublé par les craquements du bois, son murmure fut parfaitement audible par Harlock. Ce dernier prit une première gorgée de Red bourbon avant de lui répondre.

- Ils ont appris à le connaitre à travers les journaux de bord et ils savent à quel point, il est important, c'est sans doute pour cela. Mais nous ne verrons vraiment leur attitude vis-à-vis d'Harry que sur du long terme. Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas vraiment interagi ensemble.

Mimée acquiesça doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry.

- Je suis heureuse qu'il soit de retour, murmura la Juracienne, l'Arcadia semblait plongé dans l'obscurité sans lui. Tu semblais plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harlock.

- Maintenant ton regard s'est éclairci, une lueur d'espoir y brille à nouveau.

Le Juracienne se leva alors et posa son verre vide sur la table avant de tendre la main vers le corsaire. Elle posa cette dernière sur la joue du pirate et la caressa doucement de son pouce. Ils s'observèrent alors sans mots, entre eux s'était inutile. Le corsaire voyait bien dans le regard de sa vieille amie qu'elle était rassurée, son inquiétude et sa tristesse se dissipant peu à peu pour être remplacées, là-aussi, par de l'espoir. En effet, c'était là le plus puissant des pouvoirs qu'Harry possédait, donner et redonner espoir à ceux qui l'avaient perdu.

Mimée quitta alors la pièce, laissant le corsaire se préparer pour la nuit et s'allonger à coté du jeune sorcier. Instinctivement ce dernier chercha alors à se rapprocher du capitaine et c'est en sentant ce petit corps contre son flan que le corsaire s'endormit, apaisé par la présence de son fils de nouveau à ses cotés.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, la première chose qu'il sentit, fut le bras puissant de son père passé autour de ses épaules. La seconde chose qu'il sentit, lui indiqua qu'il devait malheureusement quitter cette étreinte pour rejoindre la salle de bain… rapidement.

Une fois son besoin pressant assouvi, il se frotta les yeux encore à moitié endormi et observa son père qui dormait toujours. Le capitaine dormait rarement et en général pas plus de quelques heures d'affilées, cinq au grand maximum, ainsi décida-t-il de le laisser dormir plus longtemps. Un grondement provenant de son ventre, lui indiqua alors la marche à suivre. Encore à moitié endormi, il s'habilla rapidement et prit la cape de son père, s'emmitouflant à l'intérieur avant de prendre la direction du mess.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir que la vieille cuisinière ne lui ferait plus son petit déjeuner. Il eut un léger reniflement avant de se redresser légèrement. Sa famille était morte, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait quelqu'un qui lui était cher et ça ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Maintenant, il devait vivre chaque jours sans jamais oublier les moments passés avec sa famille, c'est comme ça qu'il leurs rendrait hommage.

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans le mess, la pièce devint soudainement silencieuse. Sans faire attention à rien d'autre qu'à son ventre qui criait famine, Harry avança jusqu'au comptoir, emmitouflé dans la grande cape du capitaine qui trainait par terre, le tout sous le regard surpris des actuels membres de l'équipage. Il s'installa sur un siège et réajusta la cape autour de ses épaules.

- Y a quoi pour le ptit déj ? Demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Le chef lui donna alors un plateau contenant un petit déjeuner complet. Harry s'empara de ses baguettes et commença à manger avec appétit tout en buvant régulièrement des gorgées de thé brulant. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais pas aussi bon que ce que lui préparait Mazu, cependant c'était bon quand même.

Il en était à son second bol de riz, lorsqu'il sentit Taki se poser sur son épaule et jouer avec ses cheveux. Harry eut un léger rire avant de s'emparer de l'un de ses poissons et de le tendre à Taki. L'oiseau s'en empara alors qu'Harry jetait un regard triste au second poisson qui aurait du revenir à Mi.

- Faut qu'on se trouve un chat. Hein ? Mon grand ! chuchota doucement Harry en caressant la tête de l'oiseau.

Ce dernier lâcha un croassement approbateur.

- Pourquoi un chat ? demanda alors une voix sur sa gauche.

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut un homme bien bâti et portant des lunettes. Il savait de qui il s'agissait grâce à la description du capitaine.

- Nous avions un chat avant, expliqua Harry, lui et Taki passaient leur temps à chiper dans les cuisines. Ca rendait notre cuisinière dingue, rit doucement le jeune homme. Elle s'amusait à les pourchasser avec ses couteaux de cuisine dans tout le vaisseau.

- Et le capitaine ne disait rien, s'étonna Yattaran.

- Tant que personne n'était blessé, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- Au faite, sembla se souvenir le lieutenant, je suis Yat…

- Je sais, répondit brusquement Harry, le visage fermé. Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il par la suite. C'est juste… l'équipage précédent m'a offert bien plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer… utiliser leur noms alors qu'ils sont mort, c'est difficile pour moi, pour le moment. J'ai peur d'oublier tous les bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble et de ne pas honorer leurs mémoires comme il se doit.

- On comprend, assura Kei, on te laissera le temps qu'il te faut. Je peux te promettre que je ne cherche pas à prendre la place de qui que ce soit.

- Je sais, assura doucement Harry, et je sais aussi que si le capitaine vous a donné ces noms c'est pour rendre hommage à l'ancien équipage… pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre à travers vous… mais ça n'est pas ma manière de faire mon deuil.

- Tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler par nos postes, proposa Yattaran, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de nous appeler par nos noms.

Harry acquiesça et sourit doucement. Le voyant plus détendu et ne pouvant pas résister d'avantage, l'équipage lui posa alors des questions sur leurs prédécesseurs. Si au début, Harry fut un peu réticent, il se plia finalement au jeu de bonne grâce.

Ce fut dans une ambiance bonne enfant que le capitaine pénétra dans le mess, il observa avec un léger sourire son fils raconter une anecdote et l'équipage rire au éclat à la chute de celle-ci. Tout allait bien, pour le moment. Il s'avança alors parmi ses hommes jusqu'à atteindre le jeune homme qui devait en être à son quatrième bol de riz. Le corsaire l'examina alors soigneusement du regard et fut satisfait de ce qu'il y vit, excepté un détail, qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

- Où sont tes chaussures ?

- Pas trouvé, répondit Harry.

- Je vois en revanche que tu as trouvé ma cape.

Harry sauta du tabouret avant de tendre le vêtement au corsaire, rougissant doucement.

- Tu trouveras tes vêtements dans le placard à droite en rentrant, soupira Harlock en passant sa cape.

Il vit Harry acquiescer et le remercier avant de sortir du mess en courant. Puis le corsaire se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Harlock.

- Il ne peut pas prononcer nos noms, répondit Yattaran, on lui a dit qu'il pouvait utiliser nos fonctions à la place.

Harlock acquiesça, approuvant dans un même temps, mais il ne put réussir à dissimuler la légère inquiétude qu'il ressentait malgré tout.

- C'est quelqu'un de fort, fit doucement Kei, il lui faut juste du temps et on est tous prêt à lui en accorder.

Les pirates approuvèrent alors vivement sous le regard fier de leur capitaine. Ce dernier quitta alors le mess, laissant ses hommes profiter de leur petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'Harry mit de nouveau pied à terre une petite heure plus tard. Il avait prit une douche et s'était coupé les cheveux, ne laissant qu'une mèche à l'arrière suffisamment longue pour être attachée en queue de cheval par un fin lacet de cuir. Il inspira profondément, ravi de sentir la magie l'entourant. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer le vaisseau pirate. Ce générateur à matière noir et ce qu'il contenait était dangereux, il allait devoir bientôt régler ce problème.

Ce fut l'impression qu'on l'observait qui lui fit détourner le regard de l'Arcadia. Il observa autour de lui et la vit, debout sur la terrasse : Magia. Avec un large sourire, le jeune homme quitta le quai au pas de course et rejoignit la terrasse où la déesse semblait l'attendre.

- Magia, souffla Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme arborait un large sourire et c'est de bonne grâce qu'il s'agenouilla devant la déesse. Cette dernière eut un tendre sourire et s'approcha de son enfant, celui dont elle était le plus fier. Avec douceur elle posa sa main sur les cheveux du jeune homme et les caressa tendrement.

- Relève-toi, murmura la divinité, de tous, tu es le seul qui puisse se passer d'un tel protocole.

Harry se leva alors et se coula dans l'étreinte que Magia lui donna.

- Je suis désolé, murmura la déesse, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, mais je savais que tu trouverais un moyen de te sortir de ce mauvais pas. Tu le fait toujours.

Harry eut un léger rire en sortant de l'étreinte de la déesse. Puis en l'observant avec attention, il put voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Les Ténèbres approche, affirma doucement Harry.

- Oui, il y a déjà eut un combat ici et un autre ce profil à l'horizon. J'aurais aimé t'éviter un autre combat, soupira la déesse, tu as déjà tant fait pour moi.

Magia s'installa alors sur l'un des bancs, laissant Harry s'asseoir à ses pieds. Avec douceur, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme, les ébouriffant doucement.

- Vous et moi, savons que je n'aurais jamais pus rester loin des combat, je suis un guerrier, un homme d'action, à l'instar du capitaine. Lui aussi combattra pour protéger cet univers.

- Oui, Aeglos a bien choisit son hôte, approuva Magia.

Un silence s'installa alors, apaisant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne sente une autre présence près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'entrée de la terrasse. Nathan était là, il les observait et de toute évidence, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'avancer ou bien partir. Le jeune sorcier se redressa laissant Magia se lever.

- Je vais vous laisser, souffla cette dernière.

Puis elle disparut, alors qu'Harry se relevait. Il épousseta ses vêtements et fit ensuite signe au jeune homme de Gaia de s'approcher. Nathan s'avança, encore incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Mon seigneur, balbutia le jeune homme lorsqu'il arriva aux cotés d'Harry.

- Juste Harry, répondit doucement le jeune homme, c'est mon dragon qui est supérieur au tiens, pas moi. Alors comme ça tu as aussi un dragon de feu.

- Oui, répondit Nathan en commençant doucement à se détendre. Mais je n'arrive pas très bien à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

- Ca viendra, rassura Harry, souviens toi juste que les êtres placés sous le signe du feu sont très émotionnel. Pas dans le sens où tu pleures à la moindre chose, mais nous sommes très proche de nos émotion, c'est ce qui nous rends plus fort et paradoxalement c'est aussi notre plus grande faiblesse.

- Comment ça ? demanda Nathan, curieux à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur ses pouvoirs.

- Tu as du t'en apercevoir, mais plus tu es en colère plus tes pouvoirs sont puissants.

- Oui, approuva, mais il arrive toujours un moment où je perds le contrôle, déplora le jeune homme.

- Ca c'est parce que tu perds le contrôle de tes émotions, tu laisses la colère te dominer, c'est pour ça que tu perds le contrôle de tes pouvoirs.

- Comment je fais pour garder le contrôle sur mes émotions, soupira le jeune homme.

- La méditation aide pas mal, répondit Harry, je suis sur que les prêtres seront ravis de t'aider là-dessus.

- Vraiment ?! demanda Nathan avec un large sourire.

- Vraiment, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas leur demander ? proposa Harry.

Nathan suivit le regard de son ainé et posa son regard sur des prêtres qui semblaient attendre. Nathan adressa alors un salut rapide et rejoignit les prêtres, ces derniers guidant le jeune homme vers l'une de leur salle de méditation. Harry eut un léger sourire amusé devant l'enthousiasme de son cadet, puis il s'approcha du parapet de la terrasse, celui qui donnait sur les cascades, et il monta dessus.

Il ferma alors les yeux, profitant de la brise fraiche et de la magie qui l'entourait. Pendant un bref instant il se demanda si le capitaine avait gardé sa planche avant de songer qu'elle devait être en ruine maintenant. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voler de nouveau, pour pouvoir être libre… à nouveau. Il entendit alors un rire grave venir du plus profond de lui.

_Je n'ai pas d'ailes, pourtant je vole et suis libre. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas l'être toi aussi ?_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le jeune homme sentait la brise caresser doucement ses cheveux, il était debout sur le parapet de la terrasse, profitant de sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'équipage de l'Arcadia qui l'observait avec une certaine inquiétude. Kei, qui l'avait apostrophé s'avança alors prudemment.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais descendre s'il te plaît ?

- Je ne tomberais pas, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, nota doucement Harry.

D'un mouvement vif il pivota sur la pointe des pieds pour se retrouver dos au vide et pour faire face aux pirates. Son mouvement brusque avait fait avancer d'un pas les pirates qui étaient effrayés à l'idée que le jeune homme ne tombe. En voyant cela, Harry eut un léger sourire et se laissa souplement glisser à terre, tirant un soupir de soulagement chez certain membres d'équipage.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, nota Harry, pourquoi une telle inquiétude ?

- On a lu les registres de bord, répondit Kei.

- Ce qui n'a pas du faire plaisir au capitaine, s'amusa le jeune homme.

- Pas vraiment, mais il n'a rien dit, assura Yama. Seul moi, Kei et Yattaran les avons lu en entier. Et il est évident que tu es important pour le capitaine, alors tu l'es aussi pour nous.

Harry les observa un instant puis son regard se fit plus doux.

- La loyauté est une chose très importante pour moi et je suis content que mon père ait su trouver un équipage aussi loyal que vous.

L'équipage échangea des regards ravi par cette approbation, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

- Il est vrai que leur loyauté est sans faille, malgré les défauts de la mienne, remarqua Harlock.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui alors qu'Harry s'approchait.

- Tu ne les as pas trahi, souffla Harry, tu t'es juste égaré dans les ténèbres.

- Il a raison, capitaine, approuva l'un des pirates.

Rapidement d'autres approuvèrent par des murmures ou des signe de la tête et tous entourèrent le corsaire.

- Merci, murmura Harlock avec un léger sourire.

Harry eut un sourire à son tour en voyant cela puis son regard se posa sur le ciel avec nostalgie. Une main posée sur sa tête le tira de ses rêveries. Il se retourna et tomba sur le torse du capitaine.

- Tu n'as plus ma planche, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Non, je suis désolé, répondit Harlock, elle a été détruite au cours d'un combat, avec d'autres objets entreposés dans l'une des soutes de stockage. Mais tu pourras toujours t'en reconstruire une autre.

Le regard d'Harry ce posa sur l'horizon, puis il se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de son dragon. Fëanor n'avait pas d'aile et pourtant il volait, mais comment faisait-il ?

- Allons manger, fit alors le corsaire.

Aussitôt tous se rendirent dans la salle où un gargantuesque repas les attendait.

Les jours passaient à la cité et ne se ressemblaient pas, les pirates découvraient chaque jours de nouvelles choses, que ce soit sur la cité, sur les dragons, les porteurs d'âme et même sur leur capitaine et sur eux même.

Leur plus grosse surprise eut lieu, deux jours après le réveil d'Harry. Les membres d'équipage s'étaient rendus sur la terrasse et avaient découvert leur capitaine et le jeune homme se battant avec deux bâtons de bois de la taille des sabres du jeune homme. Mimée les avaient rapidement rassuré sur le fait que c'était un simple entrainement, mais les pirates eurent du mal à la croire en voyant la vitesse et la violence des coups échangés, mais le plus surprenant à leur yeux fut sans doute que le vainqueur fut le jeune Harry. Ce dernier passa cependant le temps du petit déjeuner à râler parce que son père l'avait laissé gagner.

Ils avaient aussi fait le tour du domaine de la Cité, découvrant les créatures magiques qui s'y trouvaient, bien que sur le conseil d'Harry, ils ne s'approchèrent d'aucune d'entre elles. Puis durant leur promenade ils avaient fini par trouver les sources d'eau chaudes, dont l'un des bassins était soigneusement entouré par des arbres et protégé par des nymphes. Après s'être assurés auprès des prêtres qu'ils pouvaient s'y baigner, il n'était pas rare de trouver les pirates dans les bassins en soirée, les filles ayant droit à l'intimité du bassin caché.

Ce fut au cours de l'une de ses baignades avec son père qu'Harry repensa aux paroles de son dragon. Il était allongé au bord de l'un de ses bassins, profitant de l'eau chaude qui lui faisait un bien fou après l'entrainement du jour lorsqu'il vit un morceau de tissu extrêmement fin passer au dessus du bassin d'eau chaude, il aurait du tombé dans l'eau mais à sa grande surprise il continua sa route pour atterrir à un bon mètres du bassin. Harry s'approcha alors du bord le plus proche du bout de tissu et l'observa avec un froncement de sourcil.

Pourquoi ou plutôt par quoi avait-il été porté loin du bassin ? Et soudainement cela lui apparu. L'air chaud, l'air chaud était plus léger que l'air froid. Non ca ne devait pas être ça. Fëanor était beaucoup plus lourd que ce simple bout de tissu.

Harry ferma alors les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt en sentant un souffle puissant contre son visage. Il leva les yeux et eut la surprise de se trouver au bord du lac devant son dragon.

- Tu ne devrais pas m'attirer ici comme ça, sans prévenir, râla Harry, le capitaine va s'inquiéter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je ne te garderais pas longtemps ici.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir, il y a un problème ? demanda Harry

- La liberté te manque, nota Fëanor, la vraie liberté, celle que tu ne peux atteindre qu'en volant. Je t'avais laissé un indice et tu as trouvé.

- Quoi ! L'air chaud ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe quel air chaud, de l'air chauffé par le feu d'un dragon.

- Alors je dois faire quoi ? Chauffé l'air qui m'entoure avec mes flamme noir ?

- Non, avec les vertes, répondit doucement Fëanor.

Harry l'observa puis avec un léger rire, il tendit la main et caressa doucement le museau du puissant dragon, ce dernier se mettant à ronronner, faisant tendrement rire le jeune porteur.

- Merci, souffla Harry avant de fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentit les deux bras de son père le tenir. Harry leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans l'œil de son père. Il le rassura d'un sourire et Harlock poussa un soupir comprenant que son fils venait de discuter avec son dragon.

- Evite de faire ça lorsque l'on est dans le bain, grommela Harlock.

- Fëanor ne m'a pas laisser le choix, c'est lui qui m'a appelé, répliqua Harry.

- Quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le corsaire.

- Non, rassura Harry avec un sourire, juste un truc que je dois faire par moi-même.

Harlock l'observa avec curiosité, mais comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son fils et lui faisant confiance, il se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui recommander la prudence. Ainsi les jours qui suivirent, Harry partait dans les bois dès le lever du soleil et ne revenait que tard le soir. Les pirates avaient donc prit l'habitude de garder un peu de nourriture pour leur jeune ami, même si les cuisine de la cité pouvait parfaitement fournir un repas lorsque le jeune porteur revenait. Et l'inquiétude de l'équipage faisait chaud au cœur d'Harry, peu à peu, il voyait en eux une nouvelle famille.

Ainsi une semaine passa, puis deux. Un soir Harry revînt plus tôt de son entrainement, il était frustré car il n'avançait pas beaucoup, alors il avait décidé de faire un petite pause et de finir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'un des ponts qui enjambaient un canyon à une demi-heure de la cité, il remarqua un petit groupe de pirate devant lui. Il reconnut sans mal les deux premiers lieutenants et Yama. Il accéléra alors sa marche pour les rejoindre lorsqu'un craquement sinistre fut entendu et avant que quiconque n'ait put faire le moindre geste, le pont s'effondra. Yattaran réussit d'un bond à atteindre une partit du pont stable. Yama put s'accrocher, de justesse au pont. Mais Kei n'eut pas cette chance et elle chuta dans le canyon.

- Kei ! Rugit Harry

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus et sauta à la suite de la jeune femme, les bras plaqués contre son corps pour gagner plus de vitesse, il voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il était à vingt mètres lorsqu'il réussit à attraper Kei. Puis rapidement il appela les pouvoirs de Fëanor et créa une barrière d'air chaud autour de lui qui ralentit sa chute avant de lui faire gagner de l'altitude. Kei, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit en sentant que sa chute était interrompue, elle jeta un regard vers Harry et croisa le regard inquiet de celui-ci.

Finalement Harry rejoignit le pont et y atterrit en douceur avant de relâcher Kei. Mais cette dernière encore affaiblit par la peur qu'elle venait de connaitre du se retenir au jeune homme alors que Yattaran et Yama les rejoignit.

- Ca va ? demanda Doucement Harry.

- Oui, ca va, répondit Kei d'une voix tremblante.

Puis la jeune femme sembla alors se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Tu m'as appelé Kei, murmura la jeune femme.

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un fin sourire, il semblerait.

- Est-ce que ca va vous deux ? demanda Yattaran inquiet.

- Oui, rassura Harry.

- Tu sais voler ! s'exclama Yama avec un large sourire.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire aussi grand que celui du jeune homme et ils reprirent leur route en direction de la cité, Harry expliquant dans le même temps comment il arrivait à voler. Kei ayant les jambes encore un peu faible se laissa porter par un Yattaran qui ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Ce soir là, il y eut une grande fête dans la salle de la cité, les pirates voulant célébrer le vol d'Harry et le sauvetage de Kei. Et aussi le fait que le fils de leur capitaine ait enfin fait son deuil.

Au milieu de la fête, Harry s'éloigna un peu et rejoignit la terrasse. Il s'assit sur le parapet et observa de loin l'équipage de l'Arcadia qui semblait déterminé à boire le plus d'alcool possible. Il fut rejoint rapidement par Mimée qui tenait une bouteille de saké dans sa main.

- C'est un bon équipage, tu sais, fit la Juracienne en s'appuyant contre le parapet.

- Je sais, répondit Harry, si ça n'était pas le cas, le capitaine ne les aurait pas gardés aussi longtemps.

Ils posèrent alors leurs regards sur le corsaire qui était installé dans l'un des fauteuils et qui observait, un verre à la main, certains de ses hommes jouer à un action-vérité endiablé.

- Ils ne remplaceront jamais l'équipage que j'ai connu et appris à aimer, souffla Harry, mais ils peuvent se faire leur propre place dans mon cœur. Ils peuvent devenir des membres de notre famille.

Harry eut alors un léger rire amusé qui attira un regard interrogatif de la part de Mimée.

- Tu imagines nos réunions de famille lorsque nous aurons tous rejoint les limbes ?

La Juracienne eut alors une expression amusée avant de rejoindre la fête, sa bouteille étant vide. Harry l'observa faire avec un léger sourire avant de s'allonger sur le parapet.

Il n'oublierait pas, mais maintenant il pouvait avancer.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Deux jours après la fête, une fois que l'équipage se fut à peu près remis de sa gueule de bois, le capitaine ordonna à ses hommes de regagner leurs postes. L'Arcadia quittait la cité.

Harry était sur le pont principal, observant le vaisseau quitter l'atmosphère de la planète, il sentit aussitôt la perte de l'atmosphère magique, mais une main posée sur ses cheveux le calma aussitôt. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit à son père. Le corsaire était à la barre, ainsi Harry s'installa comme il avait l'habitude de la faire dans l'ancien Arcadia. Il s'assit devant la barre appuyé contre elle et les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

Lorsque vint finalement l'heure pour le capitaine de prendre un peu de repos, Harry se leva de son poste d'observation et le suivit, non sans jeter un regard en direction du générateur de matière noire. Il attendit d'être dans une coursive vide pour prendre la parole.

- Capitaine ? Je peux rester dans ta cabine encore un peu ? demanda Harry en rougissant doucement.

- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, fils, répondit Harlock.

Le corsaire était plutôt ravi de la question du jeune homme car il n'était pas prêt de le laisser s'éloigner de lui de sitôt. Harry poussa alors un léger soupir de soulagement en entendant la réponse de son père de cœur. Lui non plus n'était pas près de laisser le capitaine hors de sa vue.

Mais la proximité du corsaire n'empêcha pas au jeune home d'avoir des cauchemars. Ainsi se réveilla-t-il quelques heures à peine après s'être endormi avec derrière ses paupière la dernière image de son mauvais rêve : le capitaine baignant dans son propre sang, une large entaille le coupant presque en deux.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du capitaine, inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir réveillé. Mais, il fut rassuré lorsqu'il perçut le souffle toujours régulier du corsaire. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, Harry s'habilla en silence et quitta la cabine du capitaine pour déambuler dans le vaisseau. Ses pas le menèrent dans différentes parties et à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux moments passés avec sa famille.

Finalement ses pas le menèrent sur le pont principal, Kei et Yattaran étaient revenus à leur poste respectif et semblaient vérifier que tout se passait bien.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ci ? demanda Kei surprise de le voir à cette heure tardive.

- Cauchemar, répondit le jeune homme en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de son père.

- Et tu en as souvent ? demanda Yattaran en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Moins qu'avant.

- Tu aurais du essayer de te rendormir, souffla Kei.

- Impossible pas avant plusieurs heures en tout cas.

- Qui sais, répliqua Yattaran, c'est tellement calme ici que tu risques de te rendormir d'ennui.

Harry eut un léger rire amusé et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fond du fauteuil, s'affalant comme le capitaine le faisait. Le jeune homme laissa alors ses pensées vagabonder au gré de ses envies. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grondement sourd qui n'avait rien à voir avec les bruits habituels de l'Arcadia. Il se redressa alors dans le fauteuil et écouta avec attention. Ces bruits venant de derrière lui. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi étant une règle inscrite au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il se leva vivement, attirant l'attention de Yattaran et de Kei, et se retourna. Mais il n'y avait aucune menace devant lui, juste le générateur à matière noire.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kei en s'écartant de sa console.

- Reste où tu es, se contenta d'ordonner le jeune homme en levant un bras en direction de Kei.

Il s'approcha alors du générateur prudemment puisque le bruit semblait venir de là. Il était à deux mètres de l'appareil, lorsqu'un nuage de matière noir se forma et qu'une créature en surgit. Par réflexe, Harry leva son bras droit pour se protéger et il recula. Ce fut sans doute ce qui lui permit de survivre à la première attaque de son assaillant. Son second réflexe lui sauva la vie, lorsqu'il s'entoura de flamme noire, obligeant son attaquant à s'écarter d'un bond. D'une roulade arrière, Harry s'écarta et se releva, haletant.

- Harry ! s'inquiéta Kei en voyant le sang couler lentement de son bras, son protège avant bras ayant été arraché par la puissance de l'attaque.

- Ca va, rassura Harry.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda Yattaran l'arme au poing.

Un être ressemblant à un lion en beaucoup plus grand était devant eux, il était d'un noir de geai avec des yeux rouge sang. Ses crocs étaient si grands qu'il dépassait de sa gueule et sa crinière et le bout de sa queue étaient faits de matière noire.

- Un démon, répondit Harry.

- Un démon ?!

- Oui, plus précisément, un lion des enfers, l'un des chiens de garde de Satan.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'il a put arriver sur l'Arcadia ?

- Yattaran, d'où le générateur de matière noire tire-t-il son énergie ?

- D'un cristal, répondit le premier lieutenant.

- Ca explique tout alors. Les lions des enfers sont des être puissant mais instable, ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps hors des limbes, c'est pourquoi lorsque le diable mène une attaque dans le monde des hommes, il les enferme dans un cristal noir pour ne les libérer qu'au dernier moment. Ceux qui ont crée ce générateur ont du tomber sur un ou plusieurs de ses cristaux.

- Il a pas l'air commode en tous cas, nota l'un des pirates qui était en bas de la passerelle.

- Non, il ne l'est pas, répondit Harry.

D'un mouvement brusque il passa sa main gauche au dessus de sa blessure faisant jaillir des flammes vertes qui guérirent instantanément la plaie.

- il y a malgré tous une bonne nouvelle, assura Harry.

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? demanda Yattaran son arme toujours pointée sur le fauve.

- Les lions des enfers sont extrêmement loyaux envers ceux qu'ils reconnaissent comme étant leur maitre.

- Leur maitre ce n'est pas Satan ? s'étonna Kei.

- Non, Satan s'est bien trop servi d'eux et bien trop ont péri par sa faute pour qu'il soit reconnu comme leur maitre.

- Et comment on devient le maitre d'une de ses bestioles.

- En le vainquant, répondit Harry.

- Tu veux dire dans un combat ! Tu as vu le monstre que c'est ? s'inquiéta Yattaran.

- Oui et la première règle est que vous ne devez surtout pas intervenir, si vous le faites alors il considérera que personne à bord n'est digne d'être son maitre et massacrera tous le monde.

Le lion s'accroupit alors tout en poussant un grondement sourd, il allait attaquer. Harry n'hésita pas plus et s'élança en même temps que le fauve. Tous les pirates présent eurent alors la même pensée, si le petit venait à mourir, le capitaine les tuerait tous à petit feu.

Mais Harry réussit à éviter la première attaque en se laissant glisser sous le fauve pendant que celui-ci bondissait. Harry se redressa rapidement et mélangea un peu du pouvoir du dragon avec le sien. Il ne pouvait utiliser ses flammes noires car elles tueraient sans aucun doute le fauve, or son père ne serait peut être pas ravi de savoir qu'il n'avait plus de générateur de matière noir. D'un bond en arrière, le jeune homme esquiva un coup de patte et contrattaqua aussitôt avec un sortilège qui repoussa le fauve en bas de la passerelle. Mais rapidement celui-ci remonta d'un bond, forçant les pirates à s'écarter vivement de son passage alors qu'il s'élançait vers Harry.

A la grande surprise des pirates, le jeune homme ne porta pas vraiment d'attaque, il se contentait d'esquiver voir de repousser son adversaire mais il ne contre attaqua jamais. Le fauve au bout d'une demi-heure de ce manège lâcha un rugissement de rage, furieux que ce petit être lui tienne tête comme cela. Dans un rugissement de rage, il s'élança une dernière fois vers le petit homme. Dans sa fureur il ne remarqua pas le léger sourire de celui-ci, ni la coupure sur sa main d'où s'écoulait quelques gouttes de sang. Dans sa rage, il ne remarqua pas non plus le cercle magique avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne fut enfermé à l'intérieur.

Tout à leur combat, ni le fauve, ni les pirates n'avaient remarqué le cercle, qu'Harry traçait du bout du pied avec sa magie, pas avant que celui-ci n'immobilise le fauve en tout cas. Ce dernier poussa alors de puissants rugissements en essayant, en vain de se libérer. Puis il posa son regard sur le jeune humain qui l'avait défié et à sa grande honte, vaincu.

Le fauve aurait pu continuer à se battre contre le cercle magique encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas été brusquement effacé par son créateur. Harry s'avança alors doucement vers le lion des enfers et tendit prudemment sa main vers celui-ci. Le fauve lui ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi l'humain l'avait libéré, mais son geste de compassion pour une créature des ténèbres comme lui fut ce qui décida le fauve. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à ce que son museau soit dans la main tendue. Puis il s'écarta et s'inclina devant le jeune homme le reconnaissant comme son maître.

- Harry ? demanda Yattaran.

- Tout va bien maintenant, rassura Harry.

- Comment on peut en être sur ? demanda l'un des pirates.

- Regarde ses yeux, conseilla le jeune porteur.

En effet la couleur des yeux du fauve avait changé, de rouge elle était passée à vert, au même vert qu'Harry.

- Lorsque l'un de ces fauves trouve et accepte un nouveau maître, il prend l'une des particularités physiques de celui-ci.

- Donc… tout va bien maintenant, il ne s'attaquera à personne ?

- Non, sauf si je le lui ordonne, répondit Harry.

Plusieurs pirates furent soulagés d'apprendre ça, quand on pensait qu'il avait passé plusieurs années avec ce fauve aussi près d'eux. Sur l'ordre de Yattaran, ils regagnèrent tous leur poste, pendant qu'Harry retournait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de son père alors que le fauve s'installait à ses pieds. Puis Harry lia alors son esprit avec le fauve pour pouvoir lui parler.

_- Bonjour._

_- Bonjour, maitre, répondit la voix grave du fauve alors que celui-ci plongeait son regard dans le sien._

_- As-tu un nom ? voulut savoir Harry._

_- Non, mais je serais honoré que vous m'en donniez un._

_- Que dirais-tu de Nox._

Pour toute réponse le fauve se mis doucement à ronronner.

_- Nox, il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que je te dise. La première est que je t'interdis formellement de t'attaquer de quelques manières que ce soit aux personnes présentes à bord de ce vaisseau._

_- Oui, mon maître, ronronna le lion._

_- Bien. Ensuite il faut que je sache si tu as des besoins particuliers en nourriture ou en eau ?_

_- Non, maître je n'ai besoin de rien, assura Nox._

Harry tendit alors la main et la passa dans la crinière de matière noire du lion des enfers faisant ronronner celui-ci de plus belle.

X

Bonjour cher lecteur,

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me touche énormément et qui parfois me redonne le coup de fouet donc j'ai besoin pour continuer à écrire.

Et c'est justement à se sujet que je m'adresse et vous et demande votre aide.

Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été satisfaite par mon écriture, ainsi je vous demande votre avis.

Selon vous que me manque-t-il ou qu'est-ce que je dois changer pour m'améliorer ? Est-ce ça manque de description ? Est-ce qu'il y a trop ou pas assez de dialogue ?

A vous de me le dire (gentiment quand même faudrait pas me déprimer ^^)

Je prendrais en compte les idées qui seront le plus souvent revenu et j'essayerai de m'améliorer. Bien que, ayant finit d'écrire cette histoire, les modifications ne serons faite qu'à la prochaine (Une suite ? où ça ^^)

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui répondrons à cette demande et qui pourrons m'aider à mieux écrire.

A bientôt.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

- Donc si je récapitule, fit le capitaine Harlock, cette créature était enfermée dans le générateur de matière noire, il s'est libéré hier soir et tu as du le combattre tout en espérant qu'il accepterait que tu deviennes son maitre.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le corsaire était entré sur le pont principal il avait senti son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'il avait vu son fils installé dans son fauteuil avec un fauve noir qui lui arrivait à la taille couché près de lui. En le voyant arriver Harry s'était levé et avait tout expliqué à son père. Ce dernier était à présent installé dans son fauteuil observant les deux protagonistes de cette histoire de fou debout devant lui.

- C'est ça, approuva Harry.

- Et aucun d'entre vous n'aurait eu l'idée de me prévenir ? demanda Harlock d'une voix plus forte en direction de ses hommes.

- Je leur ai demandé de ne pas le faire, répondit Harry, si tu dois punir quelqu'un ça doit être moi.

- Et pourquoi leur as tu demandé ça ? demanda le pirate, s'énervant doucement.

- Parce que tu avais besoin de dormir, avoua le jeune homme en rougissant doucement. Et puis le combat n'a pas duré si longtemps que ça tu sais.

- Harry …

- Et puis maintenant on a plus rien à craindre, Nox m'a accepté comme maitre, il ne fera de mal à personne à bord je lui ai interdit.

- Ca suffit ! Tonna le corsaire en tapant du poing sur son accoudoir.

Harry se tendit face à la colère de son père et baissa la tête. En voyant cela Harlock soupira doucement. Puis il se leva calmement et s'approcha de la paire.

- Comment on le tue ? demanda alors Harlock.

- Papa !

- Comment on le tue ? Redemanda le corsaire.

Le fauve avait plaqué ses oreilles sur son crane sous le regard du corsaire avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son maître. Il savait que l'homme devant lui était important pour son maître et le fait qu'il l'avait empoisonné avec la matière noire pendant des décennies n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur.

- Si tu brise le cristal à l'intérieur du générateur, il finira par mourir, avoua finalement le jeune homme.

- Bien, dit à ton fauve que s'il blesse l'un de mes hommes, je briserai son cristal moi-même, fit alors le corsaire avant de rejoindre son fauteuil.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on peut le garder ?

- Je suppose que oui, soupira le corsaire, de toute façon le générateur à matière noire ne marchera pas sans lui je suppose.

Harry eut un sourire à l'accord de son père et passa une main dans la crinière du fauve avec un sourire rassurant. Ce dernier s'avança alors pour retourner vers le générateur, ce faisant il passa près du fauteuil du capitaine. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harlock tendit finalement la main vers le lion, ce dernier s'avança alors pour permettre à Harlock de le caresser. Puis Nox rejoignit le générateur, il se transforma en brume et retourna dans son cristal.

Le calme revînt alors à bord de l'Arcadia, si bien que rapidement les pirates prièrent pour qu'une patrouille se présente. Ils ne s'attendaient cependant pas à ce que leur vœu soit exaucé avec les intérêts. Ils étaient tous au mess lorsque l'alarme résonna à travers tout l'Arcadia. Immédiatement, tous se précipitèrent à leurs postes de combat. Harry lui regagna le pont avec Kei et Yama. Ce dernier ayant été appelé là par le capitaine.

- Ils nous envoient une escadrille complète, annonça Yattaran, une vingtaine de vaisseaux.

- Ils n'ont pas du apprécier qu'on les prive de leur porteur d'âme, nota Harry avec amusement.

Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers le capitaine et ils échangèrent un regard. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, peu certain d'apprécier la lueur brillant dans le regard du jeune homme.

- Et si on leur montrait de quoi l'Arcadia est vraiment capable, proposa Harry.

- Ils ne sont pas suffisamment nombreux pour nécessiter une telle démonstration de force, répliqua Harlock.

- Mais faire cela avec aussi peu d'adversaires me fera courir moins de risque, nota Harry.

Le capitaine fronça de nouveau les sourcils et réfléchit à la proposition d'Harry, il était vrai que démontrer sa toute puissance sur aussi peu de vaisseaux, entrainerait moins de conséquence sur le jeune homme, tout en restant une démonstration impressionnante.

- Pourquoi ? Voulut savoir le capitaine.

- Parce que tes hommes méritent de savoir aux cotés de qui ils combattent. Il y a longtemps, je t'ai promis de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs à pleine puissance sans ton autorisation. Je suis un pirate de l'Arcadia, je tiens mes promesses. Ordonne et quelque soit l'ordre j'obéirais.

Le capitaine plongea son regard dans celui de son fils et y vit autant de détermination que lors de sa première utilisation à bord du précédent Arcadia. Il se leva alors et réajusta sa cape d'un mouvement du bras avant de s'avancer vers la barre.

- Yama ?

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, fit le corsaire en lui désignant son fauteuil.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, surpris que le capitaine lui autorise à s'asseoir à sa place. Il obéit néanmoins et s'installa dans le fauteuil sous le sourire amusé d'Harry. Ce dernier avait ôté son long manteau et sa tunique, se mettant torse nu. Les lieutenants et Yama purent ainsi découvrir le tatouage qui ornait le torse et le dos du jeune homme, alors que celui-ci se plaçait au centre de l'axe entre le fauteuil du capitaine et la barre.

- J'attends vos ordres, Capitaine, annonça Harry.

- Réveil ton dragon !

Harry eut un rictus satisfait, enfin il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu.

_Allons-y, Fëanor._

Un souffle provoqué par sa puissance se dégagea soudain de lui, faisant s'envoler les vêtements des pirates présents sur le pont. Le tatouage tournait autour du torse du jeune homme avant de sortir et d'intégrer les parois de l'Arcadia et pendant ce temps Harry avait pris un air plus draconiens, encore plus que dans les souvenirs du capitaine. Les écailles de ses mains remontaient à présent jusqu'au épaules, ses crocs étaient un peu plus long et ses cheveux s'étaient rassemblés pour prendre la forme de plusieurs petites cornes qui s'étendaient de chaque coté de sa tête.

Les murmures surpris de ses hommes poussèrent Harlock à poser son regard sur l'avant du vaisseau, le spectre de Fëanor sortait des parois du vaisseau tout en l'entourant, sa tête, immense, prenant temporairement la place du crâne de proue.

- Regardez le, ordonna alors Harlock, voyez ce qu'il est vraiment, de quoi il est vraiment capable pour protéger ce vaisseau et ses occupants. Observez-le et souvenez-vous de cet instant.

Harry lâcha un grondement sourd et dans un rugissement, il lança le dragon à l'attaque, sous le regard de chacun des hommes présent dans le vaisseau et ce grâce aux caméras placées sur le pont. Le dragon d'émeraude traversa un premier vaisseau et le fit exploser. Les pirates observèrent le vaisseau ennemi être détruit avec des cris de victoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte de nouveau leur regard sur le jeune porteur et qu'ils ne remarquent l'entaille qui venait d'apparaitre sur son torse.

D'autres vaisseaux furent détruits par Harry, en fait ils le furent presque tous, un seul en réchappa pour transmettre les informations du combat à la coalition de Gaïa et pour que cette dernière sache de quoi était capable l'Arcadia.

Harry haleta lourdement en faisant revenir son dragon en lui, alors que dix-neuf entailles parcouraient son corps. Il se retransforma dans un léger gémissement et manqua de tomber, mais son père le rattrapa à temps.

- Ca va ? demanda le corsaire dans un murmure.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche froide, maintenant, haleta le jeune homme.

Harlock sentait en effet la chaleur corporelle du jeune homme augmenter rapidement. L'une des conséquences de l'utilisation du pouvoir du dragon à une aussi grande échelle.

Harlock passa alors un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et le guida vers la sortie du pont principal sous les regards inquiets de l'équipage. L'un des pirates présents voulut aider son capitaine, mais ce dernier lui ordonna de ne pas toucher au jeune porteur. Le pirate qui avait avancé sa main, comprit le pourquoi de cette interdiction en sentant la chaleur que le jeune homme dégageait. La seule raison pour laquelle le corsaire n'était pas affecté par la chaleur d'Harry, était qu'il possédait l'âme d'un dragon de glace.

Ils parcoururent les coursives de l'Arcadia jusqu'à ce qu' Harlock n'arrive dans sa cabine, là, il guida le jeune homme vers sa salle de bain et actionna aussitôt le jet d'eau froide, faisant soupirer de soulagement le jeune homme. Puis Harlock s'installa à même le sol le dos appuyé contre le mur en face de la douche.

Pendant ce temps sur le pont les commentaires allaient bon train, tous ayant un truc à dire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- C'était effrayant, lâcha l'un des pirates, il pourrait détruire l'Arcadia très facilement.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, rappela Kei, et puis c'est lui qui a insisté pour nous faire une démonstration. Il n'était pas obligé.

Plusieurs hommes parlèrent entre eux, s'effrayant et faisant des suppositions de plus en plus terrible, jusqu'à ce que Mimée ne s'avance vers eux. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la mare de sang qui recouvrait le sol de la plateforme.

- Harlock a confiance en Harry et jamais Harry ne trahirait Harlock, affirma la Juracienne. Et le sang qui couvre le sol en est la preuve. Harry savait qu'il serait blessé, s'il utilisait ses pouvoirs, mais il s'en est quand même servi, pour vous montrer de quoi il est capable, par respect pour vous.

Au même moment, le sang prit feu. Les flammes noires le consumèrent complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucune trace. L'équipage observa cela dans un silence abasourdi.

- Mimée a raison, remarqua alors Yama. Harry a su prouver au capitaine qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Alors si nous avons foi envers le capitaine, nous devons également faire confiance à son jugement.

- Il y a une autre chose, fit Yattaran avec un sérieux qui surprit les hommes d'équipage. Nos noms viennent de l'équipage précédent. Un équipage qui a su l'accepter malgré ses pouvoirs. Un équipage qui a su faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Nous qui portons leurs noms devons au moins être aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'eux.

- On ne vous demande pas de lui faire confiance tout de suite, fit Kei, je sais que pour certains, ça risque d'être difficile voire impossible, mais laissez lui au moins une chance.

Il y eut alors un murmure appréciateur parmi l'équipage et rapidement la peur qu'avait causé les pouvoirs du jeune homme, fut remplacée par de l'inquiétude au souvenir des blessures d'Harry.

- Est-ce que ça va aller pour le petit ? demanda l'un des pirates.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, rassura Mimée.

- Il sera blessé comme ça à chaque fois ? Voulut savoir un autre.

- Uniquement s'il utilise ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance comme aujourd'hui. Mais il peut utiliser son pouvoir à plus petite dose sans problème.

Mimée finit de rassurer les pirates présents sur le pont et rapidement tout le monde retourna à son poste. Le capitaine et le jeune Harry ne se montrèrent pas du restant de la journée et les hommes d'équipage en profitèrent pour discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. A la fin de la journée tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas confiance à Harry, acceptèrent au moins de lui laisser une chance.


End file.
